It's only for You
by kawaiicrona
Summary: "There's some one I want to protect..." There's something odd about Crona. She's different from other Kishin eggs and just seems to know too much for a 'stranger'. Kid keeps attempting to figure out what shes all about despite her constant warnings to stay away from her. Just what is she protecting and why is she acting so strange? Lots of ships and rating may change?
1. Just who are you?

**Named this story after the first line in Black Paper Moon 'Fairy Blue... It's only for you." Such a cute line nyahaha**

**Wow I haven't updated fanfiction in like 8 months….**

**Another fic! I still have 2 other fics but I'm thinking I'm gonna delete one of the 2 cuz It's never gonna be completed. I totally forgot about it and have lost interest in it.**

**"The chaos and Kid's Place." will stay cuz I still remember the rest of it. My other though will sadly be gone soon as it won't be updated any more. I'm sorry.**

**Let hope I stick with this one? I hope so cuz It's one of those stories that need to reach a certain point in order for everything to be explained sooo not everything is going to be explained right away but will be given to you throughout the story (which makes me want to stick with this story cuz I wanna practice some pacing for my stories) gonna try to make chapters a bit longer. I'm personally a fan of long chapters in fanfics so I'm gonna try to go that for you guys. Hopefully a few chapters in I can make them like 5k+ word chapters :)**

**please enjoy! By the way Crona is a GIRL in this story. If you don't like then don't read.I really don't want reviews telling me how Crona is a boy. Crona is a genderless character and has NO CONFIRMED gender. I see crona as a girl so I write with female Crona. Thank you and I don't own Soul Eater ^^**

* * *

_As quickly and as quietly as she could, the pink haired girl crammed her belongs into her back pack. The girl flinched at the sound of her zipper closing, afraid it made too much noise. It appeared everyone was fast asleep still. She glanced at the clock on the dresser, 12:25 am lit up in neon blue numbers contrasting the darkness of the room. "Almost 12:30…" she gulped. "I need to leave right away." Standing up, the girl quickly swung the backpack around her shoulders and headed out of the room without looking back. She continued to head down the stairways, still trying to be swift and stealthy at the same time. Once she made it to the door another challenge faced her, getting out of the house quietly. The girl turned the door handle to the right as slowly as she could before pulling it in. She wedged her way between the small door opening she made and ever so slowly shut it behind her. Once all was clear she made a mad dash down the walkway towards the road._

_Once making it to the road she decided to have one last look at the manor behind her. 'I wish I didn't have to leave so soon..' she thought. The girl forced a weak smile 'We will all meet again soon though, I promise… everything thats going to happen… it's going to be what's best for everyone." She faced forward with a more confident look. I-I'm not going to let anyone down again."_

_Back inside the mansion a dark haired boy woke up in confusion to a noise he though to be a door slam. "Patty..? Liz?" he called out. No response. "It was probably one of those two getting up to go to the bathroom or something." he muttered as he layed back down. His golden eyes glanced at the clock. 12:28 it read, too late to be awake. The boy rolled back over to try to fall back asleep. But something seemed off. As if he was forgetting something but nothing came to mind. "oh well." he sighed as he closed his eyes. If it was truly important he would have remembered it._

* * *

"Bi… i … i ...i… ah L! finally." I said exclaimed after I reached the section on the bookshelf. I scanned the BLA section shelp thoroughly, tapping my finger on each book I past. After reaching the BLAD section I frowned. "There's not a single book on it…"  
"Ugh Kid.. what what were we looking for again…? Black something...OH! was it Blackstar!?" The blue haired assassin shouted in a voice far too loud for the library.

"No Blackstar. Black blood is what we're looking up. Please stay focused." I scolded

"You can't really expect me to pay attention to all this boring stuff can you?" he responded. "Looking at some shelves won't get us anywhere! The real stuff starts when we get out there and start kicking ass."

I turned around and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Some research would do us good. especially if I have to work with someone who doesn't think before he acts." I sighed. "Besides this black blood thing could potentially be dangerous. But it seems there's nothing on it anyways, So we'll have to base things off what Stein told us."

"How does Stein know about this black blood thing anyways." Blackstar questioned as we walked out of the library.

"Apparently this supposed Demon Sword we're looking into left blood at all the scenes he's been to these past few nights. Pretty convenient I suppose… Anyways Stein has been looking into the collected data so far and has been conducting research on it. Although I still find it odd that this demon sword is carelessly leaving behind such evidence at the scenes. Especially if its supposedly its weapon. Almost too convenient don't you think?" I asked, more talking to myself than him. I honestly wouldn't have expected him to even be listening to my rambling.

"Yeah sure. So are we actually going to go after the dude ever?"

"Of course! Probably tonight… After all, all the past incidents have all been at the same time of night and on the same side of town. So we'll easily be able to find him. Another strange thing, don't you think? It's almost like he's leaving a trail for us to find him. I sure hope he's not trying to Mock the DWMA by doing this. I can assure you, I won't have any of that."

It was odd indeed. Surely it can't be just dumb.. right? My father would have sent any ordinary meister to deal with this if that was the case. Blackstar and I have been working on this case of a Demon Sword in death city for a few days now. It appears to be very strong, as it's defeated every other weapon meister pair who've tried to hunt it down. But this time it will be different. Even with Blackstar's carelessness we won't be defeated. It would just look bad if I, a grim reaper, was beaten by a lowly demon sword. I could never let that happen.

"Hey… if this guy wants a challenge then we'll give him one!" Blackstar smirked. "There's no way I could lose!" I couldn't help but smile in agreement, at least Blackstar was in the same spirit as I was.

"Hey Kid! Blackstar!" I hear a voice calling us. The two of us look over and find the rest of our group heading down the hallway towards us.

"Hey we heard you two were going after that demon sword" Maka began once they reached us. "Think you'll have any luck?"

"Of course we will! You do realize I'm going to be there right?" Blackstar boasted "So what? I take it you're jealous that you and Soul aren't coming along?"

"What? Of course not! We have a hunt of our own tonight! I was just worried about you guys…" She muttered, shyly looking at me as while saying that last part. I pretended not to notice; I heard the giggling of Liz and Patty making it more awkward. I guess you could say things have been… weird between Maka and I lately. "But… whatever… you guys will be fine." Maka added in. I still felt her eyes on me, probably waiting for me to look back at her. I continued to pretend not to notice. The longer this dragged on, the more awkward the eye contact would be when it happened. "Well…. Lets go home Soul" Maka eventually sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Her Weapon replied nonchalantly. I felt kind of guilty, but well…. what else should I have done? Seconds after they took their leave I could already tell I had a few comments from Liz coming my way.

"Well… aren't you the rude one today?" Liz finally sneered. Yup saw that one coming.

"Poor Maka…" Tsubaki sighed. Not you too Tsubaki….

"Why am I required to talk to Maka just because she likes me?" I defended. "It makes conversations awkward."

"Kid you'll never get a girlfriend with that mindset. When a girl says she likes you that means talk to her more! Not ignore her!" My older weapon groaned.

I just shrugged. "It honestly doesn't matter to me what happens between Maka and I. As long as we can stay on good terms."

"This is your idea of good terms?!"

"I'd rather just ignore it til this all passes." It makes sense… I mean eventually she'll get over it right?

"So… you're saying you want to ruin your chances of being with Maka? or any girl for that matter." Tsubaki asked.

I sighed and shrugged again. "I guess I have no reason not to go out with Maka. But then again I have no reason to go out with her either. Like I said it doesn't matter to me. You guys should know I never dated anyone." Everytime they bring up this topic I respond the same way. I'm not really sure what else to say.

"But you've liked someone before…. right?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. At least… I don't think so… If I have, surely I would remember having a feeling like that."

The three girls shook their heads simultaneously. "You're hopeless." Liz finally said. "But, I think you should give Maka a chance. Especially if you're so indifferent about it, you might as well."

"I'll consider it" I replied. "But tonight let's focus our attention on the demon sword at hand… No more date talk until we accomplish our mission."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Lets go home."

"We'll see you tonight Blackstar, Tsubaki." I said to the pair before the three of us headed home. All this talk of love and dating… I couldn't go a day without it since Maka confessed to me. I wish I could say I felt the same way towards her, but I've never felt that about anyone. And the thought of going out with someone just doesn't feel… right. I've only felt this way recently and I have no clue why. I guess I even confuse myself on this.

* * *

It had to be sometime between 10 and 11 at night. I stood on top of one rooftop in the middle of town with Liz and Patty by my side. The rooftop across from us stood Blackstar and Tsubaki. The streets were dead tonight.

"So who gets the Kishin egg when we kill this guy?" Blackstar hollered acrossed to me.

I shrugged "Whoever kills him I suppose." Liz and Patty both had an even number of souls at the time, so there was no need for me to claim it for myself as quickly as I could. Besides, I'm almost positive I'm ahead of Blackstar with number of kishin eggs collected.

I looked back down at the streets. They were completely empty, no surprise. Citizens have been asked to stay inside after sunset for the time being, especially on this side of town. Only an idiot would want to wander the streets with this danger lurking around, or at least thats what I thought. As if corresponding to my thoughts, I saw a figure further down the alleyway Blackstar and I were looking down on. From what I could see this person had a very thin stature and they walked a bit clumsily. My guess was my age group but I could not tell the gender or any other details from here.

"Hey what's a kid like that doing out here tonight?" I hear Tsubaki's voice say to Blackstar. Looks like I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Lookie there, Tsubaki's right." Patty chimed. "Maybe he's lost? Some better help him out." The three of us looked to Blackstar.

"What me? No way. I'm keeping watch for the Demon sword! I dont have time for community service. If I'm distracted when he gets here you'll try and take my spotlight!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'll be right back then." Apparently taking 20 seconds to ask someone if they are alright would kill him. stepping down from the roof and landing perfectly, I minced down the street in the strangers direction.

"It's awfully dangerous to be out this late. Are you lost?" I inquired as I drew nearer to the stranger.

"..."No response, however they stopped in their tracks after I asked, which I took as some sort of response. I took a few more steps before stopping in front of them. I was just a few feet away and could not make out their short messy pink hair. They gripped their right arm nervously and looked down and to the side, as if trying to avoid eye contact with me all together.

"Are you lost?" I asked again. He or she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I…." They looked down. "I.. uh.."

'They look so shy.' I thought, forcing back a smile.

I took a step closer. "Do you need help? There's no need to be so nervous. I can assure you, you can trust me."

"y-your voice…." the stranger squeezed their eyes shut. "I know your voice from somewhere…you sound just like… like…"

I tilted my head. "Have we met? Maybe you've seen me at the academy." I'm pretty sure I did not know this person but they seemed to have recognized me, which wasn't a big deal, this sort of thing happens all the time with me.

"It's really you…" Their eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes "Ki-ki-...Kid. It's really Kid!" They way their voice raise at the last sentence made me think this stranger was a girl but I still had my doubts.

I wasn't sure how to respond, I would have normally responded with the usually polite greeting and ask their name. But there was something about how this person looked at me, and maybe how she even said my name? I was sure I didn't recognize this girl(?), but I've never seen a stranger look at me in such a way. Or maybe I've never seen anyone look at me in such a way.

She reached out her left arm as if her were about to grab my hand but then suddenly stopped mid-grab and let her arm slowly fall. Her face fell from an expression of pure joy, doing a complete 180 to a look of sorrow and heart break. I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt when looking at that face. What could I have done to make someone look so broken? Maybe she realized I didn't recognize her? But I would've expected a bit of disappointment if that were the case. This was much more extreme, whatever it was. "Hey… Is something wrong…?"

"I…."She took a few steps back and gave me a fake laugh. "I.. have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know… My blood is Black?"

"Huh? What-" Before I even had a chance to register in my mind what she said a large black shadow cast over the girl that sprouted from her back. At that moment I felt the presence of another soul. I felt a strong, malicious feeling from this wavelength…. It had to be the…

"Kid watch out…" I turned to my right, Blackstar was already by my side with Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. I looked back in front of me. Now towering over the girl was a tall, black figure emerging from her back. There was nothing human about this thing. "it" appeared to have a very tall and muscular upper body with spikes on it's back. It's face was marked by a large white X in the center. This thing… It had to me the demon sword….

"Hey Kid…. we're gonna transform okay?" Patty informed. I nodded. In a flash, the two transformed into their weapon forms. I help out my arm, catching them at the same time.

"So I get that this is the demon sword…" Blackstar began. "But what's with the kid?"

The kid? How could I forget! That… thing… it emerged from that girl I was just talking to…. So what does that make her? I turned back to her, she stood so casually while this monster towered over her. The only explanation for this had to be that this was the demon's swords meister. Why the demon sword was inside the her..? Well… that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is they are the enemy.

"So….. we kill the kid and the thing…?" Blackstar asked again.

"No way!" I could hear Tsubaki's protests. "We can hurt an innocent person!" She had a point but chances are a meister of a demon sword isn't so innocent.

I looked sternly at the pink haired girl. "Just who are you?"

A mad smirk ran across her face. The gentle nervous look on her face before was replaced by a crazed look. "Crona… the Demon Swordsman."

"Hey Crona, do you know these guys or something?" asked a deep voice coming from the figure on her back. "Quit with all the chatting why don't you. Let's just hurry and up and eat their souls. You haven't gotten me any human souls in weeks! probably over a month!"

"It talks?" I heard Liz say.

"Alright Ragnarok…" She called, holding up her arm as if ready to catch something. The black figure melted down in to a black ooze, taking the shape of a long, black sword in her palm.

"Well then… Demon Swordsman Crona…. I think it's time we put an end to you." I said. Without giving a moment for reply I took aim, pressed my pinkies to the trigger and fired.

"Hey, no fair, I wanted he first hit!" Blackstar protested.

"Kid… did you forget…." sighed a meek voice "My blood is Black." I gasped, looking back up, she stood there barely phased by my attacks. Completely unharmed. 'Damn it...' I thought, how could I forget about the black blood….

"See, you should've just left this to me!" Blackstar said. "I can hit with my soul's wavelength!"

"Yeah… but will it be enough?" I questioned.

"Hah! It'll do more than what you could ever do!" He smirked. My eye twitched in irritation. What was the most irritating thing was he was probably right. "Here I go!" Blackstar announce, getting into his stance to charge.

"W-wait! You're not really gonna attack me are you Blackstar?!" The girl panicked while waving her free hand frantically. I raised an eyebrow quizzically… she know's Blackstar's name too? His name was never brought up… and even so… why use the name of a stranger so casually? Especially if he's ready to kill you. She knows me… she knows Blackstar…? Who is she though?

"Blackstar wait-" I start… but it's too late for that. faster than either of us could blink, the blue haired ninja was already behind her, with his palm against her back. Bright blue static shot out, causing the a painful screech from the demon swordsman. I had to wince and turn away. It did sound rather painful. After a few more seconds Blackstar released her from the painful grip, the demon swordsman immediately collapsed to the ground.

"You… idiots…" The words slipped from her mouth just before she completely went unconscious.

"NO BIG DEAL GUYS! I just killed a demonsword in one hit!" Blackstar boasted. The three weapons all returned to their human form.

"Nice try but she's only unconscious." I rolled my eyes.

"But It did do a lot!" Patty chimed in.

"Yeah but not enough" Liz explained. "What a weird weapon though… did you see that things true form? And the fact that it was INSIDE the meister? Ugh.. Patty, could you imagine if we had to be attached to Kid?" The older pistol shuddered.

I knelt down on the pavement next to her to have a better look. She was definitely unconscious, her eyes were gently closed and her pink hair sprawled out on the pavement. She looked calm and fragile again, like when I first saw her, before she had that insane look. The gentle look to her fit her better anyways, It almost was hard to imagine her to be the same person in that insane state she was in a few seconds ago just by looking at now. "Speaking of weird… I was going to ask you Blackstar before you went and attacked… but does this girl look familiar to any of you?" I asked.

"Huh? I thought that was a boy…. But no. Never seen him or her…" Blackstar said.

"Nope… Never seen them!" Patty said. Liz shook her head as well.

"Hmm… well I don't know…" Tsubaki sighed. "I'd have to say I dont ever remember meeting this person before in my life. And I can't think of any reason why I'd know them if they are a demon swordsman… but I guess you could say there is a sort of familiar air to them… I don't know why. But why do you ask?"

"Really…?" I said. Tsubaki's answer intrigued me… but then again none of the other 3 agreed with her… I'm not really sure if I could say I felt the same as her for sure or not. "Anyways… I'm asking because they seemed to recognize us. When I first approached her, not only did she know my name but her reaction was rather… well odd I guess. And just earlier she casually called Blackstar by his name even though it was never mentioned."

"Huh...that is kinda weird…." Liz placed a finger on the side of her cheek. "But if none of us can ever recall meeting them then chances are we haven't. Even if Tsubaki claims something feels nostalgic… She still has no memory of meeting them."

"Sooo…. are we just gonna let her finish her nap on the street before we do something?" Patty asked.

"Yeah… what are we gonna do about the demon sword?" Liz added in.

"Good question…" I sighed. "It doesn't look like a soul's wavelength will be enough… So even while unable to defend themselves we can't do much here and now…If it wasn't for that black blood."

"We can't just leave them here! Once they wake up they'll be able to roam free again!"

_'Thanks for stating the obvious Liz...'_ I thought to myself. "I know that… But it's not like we're completely out of options." I pushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her sleeping face. "We've captured the demonsword and its meister. If we take them back to the Academy then this will be the end of their hunting of human souls whether they be dead or alive. Father, Spirit, Sid, and Stein.. I'm sure they'll know what to do. We can leave it in their hands now. "

"How anticlimactic.." Blackstar sighed. "But whatever… Kid always wants to do stuff the boring way."

* * *

**I guess I'll end it here for now. weird place to end but there's gonna be a time skip so this makes it easier on me XD But the next chapter is over half way done! I got so excited lol**

**So yeahhh there is a thing with Maka liking Kid so far and even though I forgot to state it in the chapter Soul is with Patty in this story. I just didn't know where to add that at. Anywayyyys The next chapter should be out soon! Thanks for reading and pls review! **


	2. It's to protect someone important to me

**I need to start naming these chapters xD**

**I've made a terrible mistake. Yeahhhh SO writing the story in Kid's POV was a bad idea and I realize it now. After thinking it all through I need both of their perspectives soooo From here on out it will be normal POV. with maybe one chapter in Crona's much later. Sorry for the switch!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So… Crona was it?" Shinigami-sama beamed. "Can I call you miss or mister?" Everyone else in the rooms faces met their palm right after he asked that.

"He didn't have to ask so bluntly did he?" Liz sighed, feeling embarrassed for both of them.

"Miss." Crona responded through her teeth. There was obvious annoyance in her tone. The girl knelt on the floor in the middle of the death room with her hands cuffed together behind her back.

"Well then Miss Crona! At the DWMA we work hard to keep the world in balance and preventing a kishin to being born! As the vessel for the demon sword Ragnarok, it just so happens to be our duty to punish you. However your black blood makes it a bit difficult for us to kill you, so I'd like to know if there is a way you could stop your black blood from saving you?"

_'He sure is talking friendly for asking someone to let us kill them...'_ Kid thought.

"I can…." Crona glanced to the side. "...but I won't." Something about the girl's mood had changed from before. She seemed calm and collected, unlike the nervous wreck from before. She seemed unphased by the situation at hand. Her words were dry and emotionless as if she were reciting a play she's read a thousand times before.

"Is that so? Well we're going to have to do something about this. Either way you can't go anywhere so your human hunting days are over. Your only other option would be to let us confiscate your human souls. Then after that you'll be imprisoned inside a cellar in the DWMA's basement until...well forever. That's only assuming there is absolutely no way around the black blood."

"..."

"I take it you're not satisfied with your choices?"

"No… thats not it. I'm just not concerned. I'm not going to die yet. And I'm not going to rot here either. I already know how this will turn out. " She said in a monotone voice while staring blankly.

"Hmmm? Well I guess we'll just have to see then won't we?" the grim reaper sang happily. "Kid! Why don't you take our lovely guest down to our cellars then! You should know the way!" Lord Death said, tossing his son the key ring.

Catching it in his hands, the younger reaper sighed. '_Why me.."_

The pinkette glanced down and frowned. _'Why does it have to be Kid...'_

* * *

The duo made their ways further down the halls in to the darker and abandon side of the school. Crona walked a few inches in front of Kid so he could keep watch.

"Crona…. If its okay that I call you that…. I don't mean to be rude but you don't come across as someone who looks like a demon swordsman…"Kid began in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"I am the demon swordsman though."

"Well… yes… I know that…. but I've come across many Kishin eggs, and weapons and meisters who hunted humans… I guess that doesn't seem to fit you from what I can tell."

"You shouldn't resort to stereotypes and cliches then." Her responses were brief and to the point. Kid couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and how bold her last response was. It was almost as if she were talking down to him… or maybe provoking him? All he knew was none of these seemed to fit the girl in front him. Although who was he to assume what was like her or not. It's not like he knew her…Kid stopped in his tracks, Crona immediately stopped too and turned around to see what was going on.

"Don't you… feel bad maybe? For all you've done? Don't you want to change for the better? Because of your situation with the black blood we were not able to kill you on the spot. This gives you a chance that no other Demon Sword or swordsman has had before. Crona… I'm sure if you truly wanted… you could change. In fact I'm almost positive my father would be more than willing to give you a chance too. Someone like you changing and fight for the DWMA? That's never happened before. Of course he would keep some necessary surveillance on you but still… think of the opportunity you could be given." Kid rambled on, mostly exciting himself with the new idea he came up with. An Idea his father never even thought of. "So… Crona?" He tilted his head.

There's now way this could go wrong; he could imagine her breaking down in tears of joy that someone like him was offering salvation to someone like her. He could picture her spewing out apologies and thank you's. Kid could see his idea becoming controversial as the demon sword and swordsman attended the DWMA but soon everyone would realize what a perfect idea it was indeed after she became one of the school's best meisters. Her sword? Would be made a death scythe by her! A former demon sword as a death scythe, such irony. It would be groundbreaking! Catching word outside of the DWMA, many corrupt souls would come to us seeking salvation and forgiveness. It would truly be a dawn of a new era! Lead by Kid himself! The greatest grim reaper of all time. Kid was on the verge of greatness.

The pinkette gave a long sigh. "No. Absolutely not." She protested, showing no signs of second thought. "Not a chance."

"Wait- Wha?" Kid choked, his perfect fantasy crashing down around him. "Did you say… no?" he blinked, still in disbelief.

"Yes. I said no. I could never agree to that."

"What… but why? Is your pride really more important to you than living a normal life?" Kid challenged.

"My pride? This has nothing to do with my pride! Stop acting like you know whats going on!" She hissed. Her icy tone sent chills down his spine. She looked genuinely pissed off. Not annoyed, or cold, or insane. But pissed. Another side of her he didnt expect to see come from a girl like this.

"Then… why not..?"

"I….I-I can't very well be the Academy's enemy if I'm changing my ways and becoming a meister under them…"

"I suppose….?" Kid squinted. "You're refusing because you want to to be enemies with us? But wh-"

"There's 3 things I know for sure I need to follow." The pinkette held up one finger "Firstly, I need to stay an enemy of the academy. I can't get involved with anyone here…. especially not you or any other students."

"Wait...why no?"

"Secondly." Crona interrupted, holding up another finger. I must keep in contact with Lady Medusa and appease her for now."

_'Lady Medusa? I wonder who that could be…'_ Kid thought, but didn't see any need to ask her. It was unlikely he'd get an answer anyways.

"And lastly…" She held up her third finger. "I need to stay alive…. for now at least…." her voice trailed off. "Just a little longer until a certain day I need to be alive…. I don't care what happens to me after that point, but I refuse to let myself die before then. And thats why… I wont change for your academy. It will break rule 1. I won't be trapped here for the rest of my days either.. that would break rule 2. And letting you guys kill me yet… would break my last rule…" She went on. "Thats why I know none of the 3 options you all have given me will happen. I won't let them!"

"..." The grim reaper stares down the girl, both surprised and confused and confused by her answer. "Well then…" Kid sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you don't mind my asking… what's the point in all these 'rules' you made for yourself?"

"Well I…." She started glancing to the side… "I guess you could say… I want to get a certain outcome from the situation I'm in. I need to be very careful… Or things will be messed up again."

Kid took a few steps closer. "And what kind of situation would this be…what outcome are you desiring?"

"I… I just want to… protect someone important to me…" she murmured.

"Protect someone.. important to you…?" He repeated. This was not the kind of answer he was expecting. '_Does this mean she's being a demon sword to protect someone? She's refusing my offer.. an offer that could change her life for the better, so she can protect someone? Perhaps this is the reason for her cold, emotionless, attitude? She's doing all this… for someone else's sake.'_

"This person… must be very important to you… In that case, I've misjudged you Crona… However, as a grim reaper, I can not accept the hunting of human souls."

_'Let's just hurry and up and eat their souls. You haven't gotten me any human souls in weeks! probably over a month!'_ Kid recalled her weapon say back at their fight earlier that night.

"Uhm...You do hunt human souls…. right?" Kid questioned. "Didn't your weapon mention you not bringing in any souls for a while?"

"… I used to… But I've stopped a while ago and It's made him mad. B-but! I'm still considered a demon swordsman since I used to!" Crona gripped her right arm tightly. "So don't go thinking I'm a good guy just cuz I stopped."

Kid sighed again. "Oh boy… then I guess half of my conversion talk wasn't even necessary if you've stopped. Although you sure are adamant about staying on the DWMA's bad side by continuing to classify yourself as a demon sword…"

"Y-yes… Are you done with our questions then?"

"Yeah… but, well I'm not sure what I should do about you."

"It's not in your power to decide what happens to me… Lord Death already made his decision."

"Yes but… maybe there's a way we could help you…" Kid suggested. "If it's protection you need then the DWMA is a good ally to have on your side! Safeguarding one person would be a piece of cake for an institution as big and as powerful as us."

"You would think… but well the situation isn't so simple…"

Kid tilted his head. "I think you're the one making this more confusing. This is the second time you've refused my help. You should learn to take up offers like these and accept help. You'll go farther with others than you will alone."

"Why do you always have to do this? Stop being so willing to help everyone…" She frowned "Worry about your own problems for once!"

He gave a half hearted laugh. "There's nothing wrong with helping others, and infact I'd say it's a good quality for a person to have. It's not like I'm the only one to help other. I could guarantee you most of my friends would be willing to in a heartbeat." _'And it's true...'_ Kid thought. 'Liz, Patty, Soul, especially Tsubaki are always willing to help someone in need. Even Blackstar can put his pride aside every once and a while for someone. And then there's Maka, Always willing to do anything for anyone.' Even if his group of friends got on his nerves from time to time he knew they were all good natured people and reliable. Kid knew for a fact he wasn't as soft as he was now before he had met them. "And Besides…" Kid smirked. "I don't think you're one to talk… didn't you just say you're trying to protect someone special to you? Sounds pretty selfless to me."

"Don't be stupid… Just because you hear a sentimental backstory doesn't mean you get to let your guard down." The demon swordsman reached out to grab Kid, shoving him against the wall. She pushed the length of her lower arm against his neck, making him choke a bit. If she could have, she would've drawn out Ragnarok to make it more convincing. Ragnarok was still unconscious, Blackstar's soul wavelength did more damage to him than her since it hit him directly. Regardless, Crona made do without him. "Who can say that whole story was real? I could've easily made up whole story to get you to let your guard down." She pressed harder against his neck. "Then what…?"

She was strong, much stronger than he would've expected someone who looked like her to be. "Then I guess…" he choked as he slowly lifted his left arm up. Before she noticed he quickly took hold of her arm that had a grip on him, shoving it against the wall. Crona now stood with her back against the wall with Kid pinning her wrists. "I guess I would have to trust my abilities enough to back out of that situation in time." He smirked.

Crona looked down and to the side, to Kid, it looked like she was possibly holding back the tiniest of smiles.

"Well then…" Kid said as he released her from his grip. "Are we done playing around for the night?"

_'He's not taking me seriously at all… he never learns I guess...'_ Crona gave a weak smile. "Yeah…"

"Excellent. Let's get going then. We wouldn't want anyone getting worried about why I'm taking so long." he grabbed her by the wrist and continued down the hallway pulling her behind him.

"H-Hey…" Crona protested, stumbling to keep up with his fast pace. The pinkette look down at her wrist. She didn't even realize he's been holding onto it. His hand was warm. Very warm. It reminded her of a certain familiar warm feeling. "It's so..warm." She smiled to herself.

"Hmm? What is?"

"Ahh! Uh, nothing…"

"Oh… okay. Well try to keep up. We're almost there."

The two traveled down another flight of stairs and down a couple more longer hallways. Crona was surprised how easily Kid could navigate himself down these long dark hallways without getting lost.

"Wheeew, finally here." Kid said, stopping in front of a door.

"H-here?" Crona question as she eyed the door.

"Yup." Kid answered as he pulled out one of the keys to unlock the door. Kid pulled the heavy door open and the two peeked inside. It was just a plain empty room. There wasn't even a window anything. Just a dark empty room. "It's not too bad of a place I guess…. As long as you're not scared of the dark I guess."

"Y-y-yeah…" Crona gulped.

_'Don't tell me she's actually afraid of the dark….'_ Kid raised an eyebrow. "Are you shaking?"

"N-n-n-no." She lied. "Well maybe a little. Only cause it's cold…" Another lie.

Kid sighed and placed a hand on top of her head. "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. And didn't I tell you to stop worrying about other people…."

"Fine then…" He removed his hand and faced away. "It's your loss then. I'm going. I'm sure Father will be wanting to speak with you sometime in the next few days. But my part is done so this is where we part ways."

Crona nodded and faced away too. "Alright then. You can leave then."

"Goodbye Crona. Good luck with things." Kid uttered just before shutting the door behind him. The reaper gave a much needed sigh of relief. "Well… I did not expect a simple escort to the cellar to turn out like that." He smiled to himself as he began to head up the halls. _'What a weird girl indeed… I somewhat curious on how things will turn out for her. Especially with that person she said she was trying to protect. I wonder what's the story on that….'_ he went on thinking to himself. '_But I had better stop with these silly thoughts, it's not my concern anymore. After all she turned down my offer, so our paths will never cross again most likely….right?'_ He quickly turned around just one more time to look back before continuing back up to the school.

Crona extended her arms to feel her way around the room. Once one of them met with a wall she followed it all the way down the the end of the room until reaching the corner. She herself on the cold, hard ground and hugged her knees to her chest. "Ugh… what is he thinking… helping me… Why do people have to try to be nice to me." She groaned and hugged her knees closer. "What an idiot… they never learn…"

* * *

**Well I wanted to post this chapter way earlier but idk… has fanfiction been down or something? I couldn't access it :/**

**Any whoooo I haven't started chapter 3 yet but I will soon. Maybe the title of the story might make a bit more sense after this chapter? Idk the title makes more sense to me cuz well… Its me lol. If anyone is confused I'm sorry. I hate keeping plot points in the dark... (exactly why I need practice with my pacing lol) Anyways I'm feeling really dedicated to this story so I think It's gonna be one I keep with. I need to break my bad habit of unfinished fics.  
Crona might seem a bit... not her usual character I guess? but it's for good reason I promise. She's not too different I guess but It's still kinda noticable. **

**Sorry short chapter. I really wanna make my chapters longer! I'm gonna try hardddd.**

**And as always… please review and thanks for reading everyone! :)**


	3. We're both kinda awkward huh?

**I did warn you of all the shippings in the summary lol so keep that in mind?**

**I swear I just pull ships out of nowhere and add them or something. I love making triangles and squares and such cuz why the hell not lol.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Man… I am exhausted… 7 is too early for school to start. Especially with late night missions so much. I'm with you on that 8 o' clock start Kid." Liz yawned. The meister weapon trio headed into the school the next morning with last nights commotion. behind them.

"And what reasons do you have for being so tired? I get up earlier and go to bed later than you and I'm just fine."

"Maybe grim reapers never get tired or something." Liz teased.

"Hey guys look! Soul and Maka!" Patty exclaimed. Kid and Liz looked behind them and surely enough the pair were right behind them walking towards them. The two must have noticed them aswell, Soul gave a friendly half smiley which was most likely directed at Patty. "Soul!" Patty squeaked, tackling the albino into a hug like she did every morning.

"Awww look at my look at my little sis and her little boyfriend." Liz placed both hands on her cheeks and gushed. "They're so adorable… Patty your big sis is so happy!" Kid rolled his eyes at her gushing. Soul was Patty's first relationship so Liz would probably be squealing no matter who the guy was. "Speaking of couples!" Liz smirked "I think a certain reaper needs some aloooone time with Maka!"

"Don't you dare…." he challenged.

"Oh Paaattyyyy! Why don't you and Soul come to the cafeteria with me!" Liz sang.

"Yeah okay! Let's go do that! Can we do that Soul?"

"Yeah, fine with me." Soul shrugged.

"Elizabeth…" Kid frowned.

"Ta-ta! See you two in class!" Liz winked as the three went on their way.

"Damn it Liz…She's gonna get it later." Kid grunted.

"Uhm… Hey Kid…" Maka's nervous voice interrupted Kid's ranting. "If you don't want to talk to me you don't have to… I was going to head to class early anyways"

Kid stared at Maka for a moment and then frowned, slightly disappointed in himself. "No… It's not like that Maka…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm terrible with these kinds of situations so I try to avoid them. As a result I've been avoiding you so I wouldn't have to deal with them and it isn't fair."  
"N-no! I'm bad with these things too!" Maka awkwardly blurted. "I mean I… I guess I just don't know what to do either… These feelings I have are very weird and they make me all nervous..."

"Then I guess we're both kinda awkward about this then." Kid smirked.

"Yeah., I guess so." Maka giggled.

"So… Want to walk to class together?" Kid offered.

"Sure! Thanks!"

"Uhm… K-kid." A quiet voice called out from behind him. Kid felt a slight tug on the back of his jacket.

"Hmm?" He turned around and was instantly greeted with a pair of pouting, ocean blue, eyes. Kid took a look at the girl in front of him. She had long golden blonde hair reaching down to her back in a white head band. She wore a longer white dress with a blue cross by the collar. "Oh, good morning Anya." Kid greeted causal, trying to keep back a frown. This was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. And of course it had to be right after he and Maka started talking. _'This probably is no coincidence...'_ Kid thought to himself.

"Morning Kid!" Anya smiled sweetly. Anya Hepburn was an underclassman meister in one of the N.O.T. classes at the DWMA. She was a beautiful girl, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall slim figure , she came from a wealthy family in Europe. But more importantly she was constantly in competition with Maka, as she also had feelings for Kid. Anya however did have feeling for Kid long before than Maka did and confessed to him first. Anya is under constant feelings of jealousy over Maka since she is good friends with him and spends more time with him. Anya's Relationship with Kid has been more of an "admiring from afar" kind rather than a friendship. "Kid… I uh… wanted to see how you were this morning!" the underclassmen smiled.

"I'm doing fine… yourself?..." Kid trailed off. He glanced in Maka's direction. She was pretending not to be bothered but he could see a bit of worry in her eyes. _'I need to end this quickly.'_

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" She beamed.

"Good to hear...But Maka and I need to head to class you see…" Kid explained grabbing Maka's arm. "So I'll see you around later maybe."

Maka looked up in surprised at him "Kid…?" she mumbled and then gave a smile after realizing what he was doing. He must have seen that it upset her.

"So yeah.. we'll be going now! Bye bye Anya!"

"Oh.. yeah… I should let you go to class then." She replied sadly watching the two walk away.

"Wow looks like Kid and Maka are back to being friends again." A underclassman with black hair in two pigtails (similar to Maka's) said sympathetically. It was the voice of Tsugumi Harudori, Anya's weapon… or the weapon she shared with Meme Tatane, Tsugumi's other meister who also was with Tsugumi.

"I don't get it… How did Maka become such good friends with him! I've lost my chance again..." Anya pouted.

"There, there…" Her weapon patted her shoulder for comfort. Meme also joined in on the other side.

"Thanks Kid…" Maka smiled shyly.

"For what?"

"For back there…"

"Oh, It was nothing. I just didn't want to upset you again. Not after I got done seeing you smile again."

"Is that so…" Maka blushed. "So...how did your mission go last night..? Did you manage to catch the demon sword finally?"

"Well… yes and no…" Kid sighed. "We caught it… but we didn't manage to kill it because of that whole black blood thing Stein was talking about."

"Ahh.. I see…" Maka nodded. "But you caught it right? So it's currently in the DWMA's custody I'm assuming. That's a relief."

"Yeah…" Kid began spacing out as the memories from last night resurfaced. His short time spent with that demon swordsman. That mysterious girl Crona.

"Hey Kid… you okay? You're kinda spacing out there…" Maka tapped his shoulder.

"Oh sorry… I've just been thinking about the demon sword a lot lately I suppose."

"Hey! There's no need to worry! Lord Death, Papa, Stein and Sid will be able to handle this on their own." Maka smiled in an attempt to sure his worries.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Maka" Kid said, although his father and them not being able to deal with the Demon sword wasn't his real worry.

After 8 short hours the classes for the day were finally over and all the students departed and went on their own ways. Many were preparing for missions since it was the weekend, the best time to catch up on their Kishin hunts. Others went to the library or home to relax.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Stein called to the trio just before they were about to head out the door. "Lord Death wants you three to do something for him before you head home.

"And what would that be?" Kid asked.

"He needs you to go find the demon sword and the meister and bring them to the death room for him to speak with."

"And just why does it have to be us?" Kid protested. "And why does he want to see them already…"

"What's the big deal… you always get picked to run errands like this for your father. And I think your father plans on speaking with the weapon this time, after all it wasn't there last night."

"I suppose It can't be helped then…" Kid sighed. "Let's go Liz. Patty."

"So what's up? Why do you seem so upset to go find the demon sword." Liz asked once they began their walk.

"I guess you could say I wasn't expecting on ever having to see them again. And I hate awkward confrontations."

"So what? Something happen last night?"

"Not really… Anyways can we change the topic?" Kid groaned.

"Sure." Liz smirked. "How about you and Maka? I saw you walking to class together. And you two talked at lunch!"

Kid rolled his eyes._ 'I should've known she's bring that up. But I suppose thats a little better than talking about Crona...'_ "Yes. Maka and I have been getting along just fine since this morning."

"Ah ha! I figured! I saw Anya was looking pretty pouty all day. Poor girl." Liz sighed.

"Weren't you just feeling bad for Maka yesterday though?" Kid's eye twitched. "Besides it's not like I'm dating Maka so I'm not sure why she's upset."

"Oh Kid… you don't understand how girl's think at all…"

"Hey guys we're here!" Patty announced as the reached their destination. "Lets all go say hi to that demon sword and the pink haired girl!" She excitedly started unlocking the door. Kid wasn't even sure how Patty ended up with the keys but it was pretty common for certain objects to end up in Patty's hands that Kid was positive he was holding onto.

"Oh right…" Kid frowned at remember why they came down here again.

"I don't know why you're worried about an awkward confrontation with them…. we met them like once… how awkward can it be?" Liz asked

"I don't know… I just get the feeling it would be."  
"Hey good news Kid!" Patty sang. "Looks like you won't have to talk to them! Cuz they're not here!"

"What? That's not possible." Kid replied, pushing Patty aside to have a look in the room for himself. Surely enough Patty was right. The dark room was as empty as could be. "Where could they have gone? You don't think they somehow escaped do you?"

"But how would they?" Liz asked.

"Kid aren't you happy you don't have to see them just like you wanted!"

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation Patty…" Liz sighed.

"This is bad…" Kid stressed. "We need to tell Father." the reaper immediately turned around and ran towards the death room without his weapons.

"Hey Kid! Wait for us!" Liz called out as she began to run after him and Patty happily skipped along with her sister after Kid.

* * *

"Jeeze.. you sure know how to get yourself in trouble… You know Medusa wasn't happy when she found out about you get caught by one of Lord Death's Students. You need to be more careful" The light blue haired frog witch warned. "I'm not sure if she'd be willing to take the time to bail you out of trouble again. As you know…to her we're kind of…. expendable…"

"I know… and I won't let it happen again." Crona agreed. "Besides...there's no way I could risk going back there again…"

"Oh? Was it bad over there or something?"

"Yeah, Something like that…" Crona lied. _'Getting caught by the Academy would ruin everything I've worked towards til now… I need to stay by Medusa's side for now…'_

"Yeah I bet they don't treat demon swords and swordsmen well there. But at least you're alive. Good luck with Lady Medusa though…"

"Thanks Eruka. And thanks again for bringing me back here."

"No problem. Now you better not keep Medusa waiting too long…"

"R-right…. well… see you…" Crona gave a polite bow before heading down the hall to the door of Medusa's laboratory. knock knock. "L-Lady Medusa?"

"Come in Crona.." called a familiar voice.

"Y-yes…" she stammered as she slowly opened the creaking door. Once she completely entered in the room, a certain black figure from Crona's back decided to make his appearance.

"Thank god you had had Eruka come rescue us! I don't think I could've been stuck in that empty room with Crona any longer!" Ragnarok said with relief.

"Ragnarok…" Crona whined. "You weren't even awake for most of it…"

"Thats how bad it is being stuck with you!"

"I take it you two did not enjoy your stay at the academy?" Medusa crossed her arms.

"No ma'am… thank you for bringing us back…" Crona stammered giving her a reverent bow.

"I suppose on the upside to this, by the academy going out of their way to capture you this means you have a big target over your head. So I can assume you've been doing well on your hunt for human souls?" The snake witch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… uhm yeah! We've been hunting lots and lots of human souls. lots of them! I forgot how many… b-bu alot!… right R-ragnarok?" Crona shot a pleading look up at her weapon.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… we've been hunting humans souls, yeahyeahyeah…" Ragnarok groaned in an annoyed tone.

"Good to hear. In that case I'll still be able to use you two later on."

"R-really? You still will!? What a relief…" Crona sighed in relief.

"However you need to stay out of trouble this time. It's quite an inconvenience bailing you out of all this. We have better things to use our time on. Next time you're on your own." Medusa warned.

"Yes I understand! It won't happen again!" The pinkette promised eagerly.

"Alright then… you are excused."

"Yes Lady Medusa…" Crona bowed again before leaving the room. "Well that went pretty well… don't you think?" Crona asked, making her way down the hall.

"Yeah whatever you say…" Ragnarok grumbled.

"Thanks again for covering for me back there… ya know when she asked about us hunting for humans…"

"Yeah whatever… I keep my word. As long as you hold up on your end of the deal I will keep to mine."

"Yes that's right… our deal." Crona smiled. There was only one thing in this world Ragnarok found more delicious than a human soul, and that was the ramen from a certain shop found only in death city. At the same time every night Crona would head to death city after and sneak in the shop every night. Crona made a deal with Ragnarok that she would take him there every night as a replacement for human souls that night. Of course Ragnarok agreed; he was the type to think with his stomach_. 'I know stealing is wrong… but It's much better than murder.'_ Crona thought to herself._ 'Plus if Ragnarok complained that I wasn't feeding him souls Medusa would use one of her snakes that make me go berserk…'_

"You sure have been acting weird…. first you don't want to hunt humans and now you're all desperate to make sure Medusa uses you for her little plans. If I had to guess I'd say something's going on."

"It's a secret." Crona smiled.

"Is that so? Well you're lucky I don't give a damn or I'd beat the shit out of you for not telling me."

"I know… And I'm sure you wouldn't care even if I did tell you." Crona said with the same smile on her face. '_I don't think I could even tell Ragnarok everything, even though he probably wouldn't care. It really sucks being alone in this…but I'm not alone am I?'_ Crona paused.

"Hey are you just gonna stand there?" Ragnarok's voice interrupted her thoughts making her realize she was spacing out.

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking of what I should make us for dinner tonight."

"Terrible lie but I'll let it slide since we're on the topic of food."

"Heheh… Alright." Crona smiled. "Let's get going then, I'm hungry too."

* * *

"Escaped? But how? Didn't you make sure to escort her properly to her cell last night?" Lord Death Inquired.

"Yes! They were in there and the door was locked and everything!" Kid panted, still out of breath from the run up to the death room.

"Hmmm then I wonder how this could have happened…"

"Is there a chance that the demon sword could have been acquainted with someone outside of here? Someone who could have broke them out of here?" Stein asked as he pushed his glasses with his pointer.

"Who knows… I suppose it's not unlikely but how would we be able figure out who they are acquainted with?" Lord Death responded.

_'Secondly." Crona interrupted, holding up another finger. I must keep in contact with Lady Medusa and appease her for now."'_

"Lady...Medusa?" Kid mumbled to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something Kid?" Liz asked.

"Lady Medusa… The meister mentioned by the name of Lady Medusa who she is tries to stay in contact with. She sounds rather important is she's addressed by 'Lady' Medusa"

"Medusa…? Sounds like a weird name… Although I should be used to all these weird names after I met Blackstar, Death the Kid, Kilik, Pot of Fire and Thunder, Havar D. Hiro and the others." Liz said.

"Medusa you say…" Stein smirked.

"What… you know of a Medusa?" Kid asked.

"I do… But It would probably be bad news If we were talking about the same Medusa."

"And why is that?"

"Medusa Gorgon is also known as the snake witch. She's an incredibly power witch that a grim reaper like you wouldn't want to cross paths with." Stein explained.

_'I wonder if I should be questioning how Stein even knows a witch… He sure is creepy sometimes.'_ Kid thought to himself.

"A witch! That sounds fun! we've never seen one before, have we sis?" Patty cheered.

"Ehhh a witch…. " Liz whined. "I don't want to get involved…Please tell me we don't have to get involved with this Kid..."

"A witch huh…" Kid said. "I suppose it's not unlikely that a demon sword would be associated with one. Especially one as weird as Ragnarok… she could have something to do with that strange black blood. Alright then.. how can we find this witch?"

"I knew he was gonna get involved..." Liz sighed.

"Now Kid… a witch is nothing to joke about. They're very dangerous, If you're going to go after this demon sword again you need to take caution." his Father warned.

"I know and I'm well aware of this. I'm not planning to fight this witch, just sneaking under her radar." Kid explained. "After all.. we only need the demonsword right? Liz, Patty, we're leaving now."

* * *

"Our first witch! Too bad we're not gonna eat her soul…. that sounds like a more fun mission." Patty said. Her and her sister were in their pistol form, Kid was holding the two of them while riding Beelzebub heading in the direction Stein sent them in.

"Well we're not necessarily prepared to fight a witch on the spot like this. Although being a grim reaper I would love to go hunting for witch souls if I was ready." Kid responded.

"I am the only one here not eager to go?" Liz broke in. "Besides… I'm sure the demon sword will turn up in death city again eventually."

"That's not a definite possibility if they're trying to avoid the DWMA… besides the sooner we get the two back the better. They're twice as dangerous now that we know they could be associated with a powerful witch." Kid said. After a few more minutes of a silent ride, Kid lowered his hover board to the ground. "What do you know… here already. Steins directions were surprisingly helpful. I thought we'd get lost."

"You do realize if the demon sword just so happens to be there then you're gonna have your 'awkward confrontation.' that you were avoiding" Liz teased.

"Thank you for the unnecessary comments Liz." Kid rolled his eyes_. 'Although something tells me it won't be awkward anymore… after all I'll have plenty to lecture that weird girl about for running off like that.' _Kid smirked.

* * *

**Not much Crona in this chapter, Mostly Kid at school and yeah how about dem shippings? hahah So now it's Maka AND Anya at school liking Kid. Kid is pretty indifferent cuz well… it's Kid hahah. I just had to add Anya, she's my favorite Soul Eater NOT. character and since Soul Eater NOT will airing in about a month I had to give the NOT girls a part lol. I think Anya fits her role perfectly. A lot of people use Maka, Tsubaki or one of the two sisters as competition for Kid's affection but I wanted someone less common. Anya is super pretty and comes from a wealthy family and has the type of attitude where she thinks she's above those around her.. Someone like her would totally go after Kid In my opinion. (Or maybe these are just excuses so I can use Anya in the story :p ) Anyways I love Anya but I'm still planning out her "real" role still (beyond being a love interest).**

**I've been wanting to add my 3rd main character to the list but I don't think I should yet. I don't want to add them until the point in the story where it's obvious they are gonna play a main part so as not to give much away. (Unless you're reading this in the future) Any guess on who the other main character is? I won't say if they've been mentioned or not yet but I'd be pretty impressed if it was figured out. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They've been making me super happy! And thanks also for reading and pls keep reviewing :D**


	4. You should have listened to me

**Holy Crap School is kicking my ass and I'm sorry it took so long. I was actually gonna finish this two nights ago cuz I had some freetime. I was gonna "multitask" While I watch this anime called Katanagatari, buuuuuut I got so into the show I forgot to finish the chapter. That one was my fault lol. But school really has been keeping me busy and it sucks and I'm getting all stressed.**

**So yeah idk I kinda rushed this chapter and It's not very long and no new 'questions' get asked and I'm sorry but I have next chapter to make up for this. Promise! ****I try to update this at least once a week so I'm very distressed it took me this long ^^;**

**Oh and I finally decided to start naming chapters. I just name them after a line in the chapter cuz im an uncreative peice of shit sometimes lol. Anyway's here's wonderwall... **

* * *

The striped haired boy stood holding his two weapons and looked up at the strange building in front of him. It was a fairly large building, much too big to be a house, and it had an abandoned look to it. This was supposed to be Medusa's laboratory, and Kid had to agree, it seemed like a fitting place for a witch's laboratory. For miles, other large abandoned buildings were scattered across the land along with multiple decaying trees, this must have been a town at some point. It was dark, much darker than it should have been for being only 4pm, it was if the sun didn't shine here at all. Altogether an ominous mood lingered in the air here. Yes, this was the perfect place for a witch to hide out.

Kid continued to stare at the building in front of him. He was sensing some sort of presence here but couldn't tell if it belonged to the demon sword. "This building is pretty big… It should be easy to find a way in without getting notice but it'll be a challenge finding our way around the place." Kid circled around to the side of the building in hopes of finding a better place to enter than the front. Luckily he spotted a window on ground level without a glass frame. Checking his surrounding one last time, Kid slide himself onto the window's ledge then stepped down on the other side of the building. The room inside was dark and empty, and the air was filled with dust.

"Ehhh this place gives me the creeps...what If the demon sword and girl aren't even here and we risked our lives for nothing." Liz whined.

"I don't plan to stay here more than I have to, don't worry." Kid whispered. "And try to be a bit quieter, we're inside now." Kid made his way out of the empty room, finding himself in a hallway going in multiple directions.

"Where should we start? This building has one floor but its pretty long. There might even be a basement." Liz asked.

"I can sense a presence in this direction…" Kid said facing towards the back section. "It feels somewhat familiar to It must be those 2…" He began to head down the halls.

"I bet Crona and her weird sword thingie will be excited to see us! What do you think sis?" Patty said.

"Yeah Patty… I'm sure that's exactly why they ran away…" Liz responded.

"But maybe they'll be touched we came to get them! Maybe we can all get something to eat after this!"

"You don't seem to be bothered at all by the fact that they're a demon sword and swordsman." Liz smiled. "You're such an accepting person Patty! I bet you're one of those people who are able to see the good in everyone! Your sis is so proud!"

"Actually I just think they look cool cuz he pops out of her back! It makes me picture you and me sticking out of Kid's back and it makes me laugh. So I like them!"

"Well… that works too i guess…"

"I hope when you picture that the two of you are evenly separated on my left and right side… preferably the two of you on the respective side I hold you on in your weapon form." Kid interrupted.

"Of course I do Kid!" Patty assured him.

After turning another corner, Kid suddenly stopped in his tracks… "I think I heard something…." He stared down the new hall, a few feet down there was a room with an open door and a light reflecting into the hallway from. His two weapons silenced themselves as well.

"You're telling me I'm stuck in this boring place with you for the next few days? You're kidding me. I refuse to stay here and be bored all day. There's no good food here either!" They all heard a deeper voice groan.

"Gahhh I'm sorry but stop pulling my hair. We need to lay low so we don't get caught again!" said a lighter voice in a whiny tone.

"There's no doubt about it…." Kid smirked.

He crept along the wall as quietly as he could, once reaching the edge of the door frame he peeked inside.

"Well it's your fault we got caught! Why should I have to suffer!" Ragnarok said. He was resting atop the pinkette's head, one hand pulling at her hair, the other one pulling at her ear.

"H-how is it my fault!" Crona said. She was trying to fight back her hair from her weapon.

"I don't know… but it wasn't my fault! So it had to be yours!"

_'What an interesting relationship to have with your weapon...'_ Kid thought to himself. From what he saw of the demon sword Ragnarok, he figured his personality was unpleasant. But he didn't expect this. "Well should we just go in there and hope for the best?" Kid whispered.

"W-what? And run the risk of them getting the attention of that witch who is supposedly here?" Liz panicked.

"Well I did say hope for the best…." Kid smiled. "Besides it's not like we're in a situation where we can do this without getting their attention."

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish…" the older pistol sighed.

Kid stood up and took a deep breathe before proceeding into the room. "Hello Crona… " Kid smirked stepping into the room. It was another empty room, well except for the small bed in the corner. There were papers and a few other belongings scattered around the floor but the room did not look like a suitable place to live in. "Nice meeting you here…"

Both Crona and Ragnarok stared blankly in surprise at him. Ragnarok was the one to break the silence. "Well… looks like I'll be seeing you later Crona…" he chuckled as he sunk back inside his meister.

"Ragnarok…." she whined… "You really are the worst…." she sighed but then remembered her unexpected visitor. "How did you find this place?" her voice became serious. "And why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Kid said matching her serious tone.

"I THINK you're an idiot for coming here! You should have listened to me! Do you know what this place is?!"

As if in response to Crona's question, the sound of footsteps suddenly were heard from the hallways.

"No…." Crona whispered. In a panic, she grabbed Kid by the wrist and dragged him into the hallway. She looked both ways frantically before running into another one of the empty rooms farther down the hall. With all the empty rooms in the abandon building they lived in, the snake witch would hardly go in one without reason. Crona shut the door behind them and slide down and sat with her back against the door, tugging Kid down to the floor with her. She placed one of her cold hands over his mouth. "You need to be quiet, okay?"

_'I couldn't have figured that out for myself. I'm not dumb...'_ He said internally. After a few minutes of waiting the footsteps finally faded out.

"That was close… " Crona sighed… "You need to get out of here. I'll be right back." She said before dashing out of the room.

After a few seconds of her absence, Kid threw up his weapons in the air and they instantly transformed into their human forms.

"Do you think that was the witch who we were hiding from?" Liz asked. "I was so scared back there…"

"I wonder why Crona helped us though?" Patty wondered.

Kid gave a half smile. "So I wasn't the only one who thought that was weird…."

"Wow I didn't even notice that!" Liz said. "You'd think someone in their situation would have wanted us to get caught… I mean I'm sure she knows why we're here after all."

"Crona must be really nice!" Patty guessed. "We shouldn't be mean to her and Ragnarok if they're so nice! Let's just go home!"  
"I'm with you on the going home thing… although for a different reason." Liz sighed.

"We're not going home empty handed and thats final." Kid made clear. "Now any idea's on how we get them to come with us?"

"We shouldn't push her kindness though or she'll probably just end up getting the attention of that witch." Liz suggested. "And taking them down in a fight would definitely attract attention. How about we ask her to help us get out of here but once we're outside we somehow…force her to come with us..?"

"But how would we do that?" Kid asked.

"I don't know…that's just my idea so far…" Liz said.

"I just checked the halls…" Crona suddenly reentered the room. "They're all clear. So if I were you I'd forget your stupid reason for coming here and get out while you can."

"R-right… but uhm… could you come with me..? I mean help me find my way out that is…" Kid said, attempting to go with Liz told him to do.

The demon swordsman stared him down for a bit before nodding. "Fine…But Liz and Patty need to go back in weapon form so we can move faster. "

_'Did anyone ever mention Liz and Patty's name to her?'_ Kid wondered. '_I guess this isn't the first time this has happened...'_

The twin pistols stared at each other in confusion wondering the same thing, then just shrugged and transformed back into weapon form.

Crona led Kid by the wrist down the halls, maneuvering way around the dark hallways. Kid could tell they were getting close to the entrance and could probably find his way back on his own. But he still didn't know how he was going to bring the demon sword with him. By force would really be the only way, but would she step outside with him?

"Crona…?" they heard a voice say. They both snapped their heads around in response. Down the hall the light blue haired frog witch stood looking confused. "What are you do-... who's this?"

"E-eruk-ka… I-I-I..." Crona stammered.

Kid's eyes darted back and forth between the two. _'I'd say from this girls attire she's a witch. I'd probably assume this was Medusa if Crona hadn't called her by another name…. maybe… this could be my chance.'_ "Don't worry…" He whispered to Crona, in an attempt to get her to go with what he was going to do next. He suddenly yanked Crona by the arm and pulled her towards him. "I'm Death The Kid, a grim reaper from the DWMA." he announced. "I have come to bring this Meister and its weapon back to our school." And without giving Eruka a second to respond Kid immediately dashed down the halls towards the exit without looking back. Crona was keeping up well with him and did not resist. He assumed because he got her to believe he was thinking on the spot so it wouldn't look like she was helping him escape. However that wasn't a lie what he said. 'I almost feel bad about this….'

Kid kept running. he could hear footsteps behind him, and that blue haired girls protests. He was confident he would be able to outrun her. At least… thats what his plan was depending on. Then he finally reached it...the exit. Tightening his grip on Crona he shoved the door open and kept running a far as he could.

"Kid hey…. maybe you should let me go now. I'll make sure Eruka or Medusa won't follow you…." He heard Crona tell him. He ignored her. They weren't far enough yet.

"Kid I think you can give it a rest now…." Crona said again after they ran a bit further. Kid finally stopped and caught his breath."Kid…" she panted. "I'll make sure no one follows you if you promise me you'll stay away from here. Okay?"

"That won't be necessary." Kid said, he then released his weapons letting them transform into their human forms again. Crona tilted her head in a naive way. "You see Crona…. we do have to return you to the DWMA. Don't you remember? You escaped last night…"

"Wait…" Crona frowned. "You… you can't…"

"I'm sorry. But I have to."

"B-b-but Medusa will just come find me again! Even if you do she'll take me back! It'll be easy for her to do!" Crona blurted. She knew it was a lie though. Medusa told her she wouldn't help her if she messed up again. But Kid didn't know that.

_'She has a point...'_ Kid thought to himself; he didn't see any reason to doubt her. '_But I can't let this stop me after we came all this way...'_ "That's something we will have to figure out how to deal with somehow. There's no way the DWMA can just let you loose after you escaped." He said sternly.

"N-no… you can't…" Crona panicked. '_This is… my last chance. If things go wrong this time it's all over. I can't mess it up again.'_ "R-ragnarok!" She called in desperation. Before she could form the sword in her hands each of her arms were grabbed by one of the Thompson sisters and preventing her from continuing. "No…" she whispered. She was weaponless and outnumbered; there was nothing she could do. "This can't be happening…"

* * *

'M-Medusa!" Eruka stammered. "I uhhh… I have some bad news…" The frog witch peeked out from behind the doorway nervously.

"I already know… I saw from one of the snakes in you. Crona's gone isn't she?" Medusas said in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes Lady Medusa."

Medusa leaned back in her chair and smiled. "I suppose I would normally punish her by leaving her on her own. After all, what use do I have for them if they're always requiring my help. But the person who came for her… Death the Kid."

"That sure is a weird name… I bet he's somehow related to Lord Death… a grim reaper too maybe?"

"Yes… I had no clue there were others like him. I wonder if any other of the witches knew. As for Crona and Ragnarok… well I suppose we should leave those two be for now. Chances are the DWMA would just come back for them anyways. Besides something tells me we will be able to reach Crona again eventually. "

* * *

"This is not the academy…" Crona frowned as she looked up at the mansion in front of her.

"You're right. This is Gallows Manor." Kid responded.

Her frown widened. "What are we doing here."

"Keeping you in sight until tomorrow." Kid said.

"In sight…." Crona repeated. '_It looks like he must be thinking Medusa will come back for me…'_

"What? When did you decide this?" Liz asked.

"On the way back I guess…. I guess I should have asked you two first since it would only make sense that she's in your rooms tonight."

"Our Room?"

"Well yes… they're two of you, and she's a girl. So it would make perfect sense."

"And what about me?" called a voice that was followed by the familiar black figure appearing from Crona's back again. "Crona I can't believe you got us caught again! And now look where we ended up!"

"How is it my fault! You bailed on me back there!" Crona protested.

"Look Sis! It's the funny guy again!" Patty laughed.

_'Can't you just stay inside you meister or something… I can already tell you're annoying...'_ Kid thought to himself, but he was well aware he'd be having to take care of Ragnarok as well as it's meister. _'This will give me a whole night to figure out what to do. After all, I need to come up with the perfect solution to present to my father. He'd probably disown me if I didn't. I'm sure I already am letting him down just by owning these sets of stripes in my hair… But now isn't the time to think about that.'_ Kid cleared his throat. "Do you think we'll all be able to make it to tomorrow?" Kid asked the group.

"Heck yeah! It's gonna be a super fun night!" Patty cheered.

"There's no way I'm putting up with this for a night!" Ragnarok protested, but Kid ignored him.

"I guess just til tomorrow…" Liz sighed.

Crona just gave a silent nod.

"Alright then…." Kid sighed. "Lets get this over with,"

* * *

**Yeah this is a bit rushed but I wanted to update cuz I've had like no time for anything. There were no new questions or any answers that needed to be brought up for this chapter so I'm a bit okay with the rushedness of it (compared to future more important chapters). Chapter 5 will be over twice as long and well… A lot of important stuff happens (got my 3rd main all ready to go in ch5, wewt!) so hopefully that will make up for this chapter. I already have my next chapter under way so I'm gonna make sure the wait wont be long. My goal is by Saturday to have it up? That's less than a week away but I'll be able to do since I'm already started.. **

**Thank you for reading as always ^^**


	5. My only friend

Ch. 5

It was about 1 in the afternoon, Liz and Patty sat around lazily in the living room at the house and Crona was with them. Kid was at the school for multiple reasons of his own and told Liz and Patty to stay home and "babysit" until he got back home later. It was a saturday so the two did not have to attend school.

_'Babysit...you've got to be kidding me.'_ Crona scoffed to herself at his word choice.

"This is kinda nice…." Liz said. "Usually Kid would make us go with him but now we have an excuse for staying home and doing nothing."

Assuming Liz was talking to Patty, Crona didn't respond.

Patty leaned in on the arm of her chair to face Crona."Crona! You should show me Ragnarok again!" She smiled sweetly.

"You asked to see him a bunch last night…" Crona muttered. Yes, she could fondly recall multiple times before bed Patty pissing off her weapon with her constant requests to see him because he looked funny. Ragnarok would always be provoked by this and come out to lecture the Patty on how 'he wasn't there for her entertainment'. Liz and Kid were already sick of her weapon but Patty could not get enough of him. She hoped Ragnarok wouldn't keep falling for her taunts today; although this was Ragnarok she was talking about and he had no sense of self control when angered.

"Patty maybe next time you should just take a picture of him for yourself." Liz suggested.

_'Liz and Patty are so casual around me despite everything… That's something I've always liked about them. They're inclusive to everyone and the type of people you can relax around. I… really like them.'_ Crona smiled to herself. _'However they couldn't and wouldn't help me out of this situation. I need help from someone who understands my situation, there's really only one person who I can call on for help. I just need to contact this person somehow…'_

Liz noticed how Crona was spacing out. "Hey Crona...whatcha thinking about?" She asked. The pinkette was too deep in her thoughts to hear Liz's words. "Hellooooo?" Liz called out again.

"Huh?" Crona blinked. "Oh sorry… uhm hey Liz… does anyone from the Academy know I'm here? S-students that is…"

Liz tilted her head. "No I don't see how anyone would know. Kid told his dad today but no students."

"Yeah I guess so…I was just thinking maybe they would think it's pretty cool that you guys are staying with a demon sword. I mean that's probably unusual right?" Crona glanced to the side, hoping her question didn't come across as suspicious.

"Well this is the only time I've heard of something like this happen. You're kind of a unique case."

"I could send Soul a picture of the funny guy that comes out of her back! I bet he would think it's funny too!" Patty laughed.

"I think you're the only one amused by that Patty." Liz smiled as she pulled out her phone. "So I should tell everyone about this? I guess this is something I'd get around to bringing up anyways."

"R-really?" Crona asked trying to hold back her excitement. "I mean…It was just an idea. But okay then!"

"So what do you guys wanna do until Kid gets back?" Liz asked as she typed. She sent out the message to her friends who also attended the school who she had in her contacts.

"Play with Crona's weapon maybe?" Patty suggested.

_'He'll come out and yell some more if you keeps saying stuff like that...'_ Crona almost said, although realized that was probably Patty's plan.

* * *

Kid flipped another page of his textbook and yawned. He had talked to his father and already finished everything he had to do at the school that day. After he finishes all he needs to do he spends his Saturday afternoon's in the school library studying. It was much quieter that the house ever since his weapons moved in.

"K-kid… what a coincidence. I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon." Said a voice in an obvious acting tone.

Kid looked up and saw the underclassman meister Anya standing by his table. _'She knows I come here every saturday afternoon. Why does she have to pretend it's a coincidence?'_ He thought to himself. He really didn't understand the weird ways girls approach guys they like. _'Why does she pretend she wasn't expecting to see me. Wouldn't it be more meaningful if she made it seem like she came to see me because she wanted to?'_ Like Liz always told him, he really didn't understand girl's logic. He noticed something different about her today. the top layer of her hair were in two low ponytails. The bottom layer of her hair still stayed down like it always did. "Yes this is a coincidence indeed." he forced out. "You hair isn't how it usually is today I notice."

"Of this?" She began twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "Someone just told me you might like girls who wear pigtails." She laughed nervously. She was glad Kid noticed or her waking up her weapon so early this morning would be in vain.

_"Meme… wake Tsugumi up please. Tell her I want her to put my hair in pigtails." Anya said._

_"Got it." Meme nodded. "Tsugumi! Anya said she wants you to...uh…."_

_"Put my hair in pigtails." Anya reminded her._

_"Oh yeah! She wants you to come braid her hair!" Meme said, Anya didn't see a reason to correct her._

_"Anya wants me to braid her hair?" Tsugumi mumbled, still half asleep. After a few seconds Tsugumi's mind finally processed what Meme had just said and she jumped out of bed eagerly. "REALLY? I've always wanted to do Anya's hair! It's so pretty! I've almost been tempted to ask you a few times if I could run my fingers through it, but I thought you'd say no. I can't believe you're going to let me!" Tsugumi squealed. She stood behind the chair Anya and began playing her with hair. "So soft and silky, just how I thought it would be.…." she sighed._

_"Y-yes… w-well I wouldn't normally ask for a commoners help like this. But I need my hair in two pigtails… Like the ones you and Maka have."_

_"Why the sudden interest?"_

_"I-i-it's It obvious? Kid must have a thing for girls in pigtails! He'd rather talk to Maka instead of me because if it! I can't lose because of a simple hair style difference!"_

_'I don't think that has anything to do with that..' Tsugumi thought to herself. Her and Meme exchanged looks at each other and giggled. "I'll see what I can do." Tsugumi smiled._

_'Someone told her I like pigtails?'_ he sighed to himself. '_More like making her assumptions since I started talking to Maka again.'_ Despite Kid finding her methods odd, he did have to give her credit; she tried pretty hard. "I don't really have a specific hairstyle I like on girls. But since you're here, you could study with me." he offered, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Really! I-I mean... why not… I guess I have some time on my hands." She said as she sat down.

The two studied in silence together for a while. After a bit, Anya glanced over to Kid's books to see what he was working on. _'That doesn't look like studying...'_ she thought to herself as she watched him. He only had a notebook out and with a list that took up a little less than half the page. Out of curiosity, she began reading his little list.

-"Recognized Me." "Recognized Blackstar." "Knew Liz and Patty's name." "Tsubaki says she seems familiar?"  
-"Weapon Inside body(?)" "Associated with a witch."  
-"Wants to protect someone." "Wants to avoid the DWMA" "Wants to live 'for now'"  
-"Might be scared of the dark?"

"What is that…?" Anya tilted her head.

"Hmmm? Wait! don't read it!" He quickly closed his notebook.

"Already did…" She smiled. "So what is it?"

"Well… I guess you could say I'm trying to...figure out something. Or someone in this case. So I'm writing down what I know so far." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Really? Sounds interesting. Who is it?" She leaned in closer to Kid; her blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Well as strange as it may sound, It's the meister of a Kishin egg. I know it sounds weird but the situation is rather… abnormal."

"You mean the demon sword living at your house?" She asked casually.

"Yes actually- wait what?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

A large smartphone screen lit up in Kid's face. "Liz." She responded. "I got a text from her that saying you guys had someone living at your place who was one. It looks like she sent it to a lot of people." She took back her phone and began swiping at it's screen. "Yep, just about everyone we talk to: Me, Tsugumi, Meme, Maka, Blackstar, Kilik, Kim, Akane, Soul... " She began listing off.

_'What is Liz doing?'_ Kid thought to himself, ignoring the rest of Anya's list.

"But anyways…" She cleared her throat. "What are you trying to figure out about them? Maybe I can help?"

"Just who she is I suppose. I can never get a clear answer when I ask. I need to find out more but I'm not sure how. This has really been getting to me. I really hate not being able to figure things out." He sighed.

"Well… what in specific do you find weird about them?"

"Pretty much most of the list that you just read. I suppose the weirdest thing is... how she seems to recognize Blackstar and I. She also knew Liz and Patty's names. But we've never met her. She just seems to know things that there's no way she could."

"That does sound weird…" The blonde meister placed a finger on her cheek. "Maybe you should first see how much she does know."

"Yeah…?" Kid said, assuming she had an idea to go about this.

"Well it's just a weird suggestion… but why don't you trying bringing her around the school with you next week?" Anya began. "Don't explain anything at all or introduce them to anyone. That way you'll be able to find out what she does and doesn't track of any other suspicious behavior too. Then you can work on figuring out why and how… right?"

"That's a pretty reasonable idea…" Kid trailed off.

"O-oh? I just kinda came up with it.. y-you don't have to agree with it. I'm sure you already thought of something better!" She stammered, avoiding eye contact with Kid.

"No, not at all. You're a very smart girl. Thank you, Anya." He gave a sincere smile.

The blonde meister's pale cheeks flushed. "Is that so…" She fidgeted with her fingers. "W-well I should be going… Who knows what Tsugumi and Meme could be up to..right?" She excused herself. "Goodbye Kid…." She scurried out of the library as quickly as she could.

Kid blinked. "I wonder why she was in such a hurry to leave." He looked up at the library clock; it was almost 4. Kid gathered up all his stationary then headed for the door. _'Liz and Patty are probably wondering why I'm not home yet. I hope all is well over there. It's probably fine, I haven't gotten any phone calls.'_

"Death the Kid. Just the guy I'm looking for." A voice called out to him. Kid turned around to see a certain pinkette standing in the hall waiting for him with her hands on her hips. Although this was not the same pinkette who has been running through his mind the all day. The girl who stood before him was none other than Kim Diehl, another meister in his class. Around the school she was known for her cute looks but her bad her unfriendly nature she got along well with Kid's group of friends most of the time.

"Kim." Kid gave a friendly smile as he shut the library door behind him. "You were looking for me?"

She gave a confident nod. "I got a...weird text from Liz this afternoon."

"I think I might know which one you're talking about. She sent that to everyone for some reason."

"Everyone huh…." She looked down at her phone. "So… It says you have a demon sword and it's meister living at your house. Is this...true?"

"As weird as it sounds, it's actually true." Kid gave off a casually laugh.

"Yeah that is pretty weird." She said forcing out a fake laugh. "So uhh…" her tone went back to the previous serious one. "What is this person's name?"

"The demon sword goes by Ragnarok." He said casually. "It's meister is named Crona." Kid looked over to Kim, he thought he saw the tiniest of a reaction from her when he said that. Like she stopped breathing for a moment, or she tried to hold back a small smile maybe. But it was probably just his imagination.

"Heh, those are kinda funny named, huh?" She laughed.

"Why so interested?" Kid asked.

"Dunno, I'm just curious I guess." She smirked. "I made plans with Liz and Patty later today with Jacqueline, Maka and Tsubaki. We're all going out tonight but Jacqueline and I are going to stop by to get Liz and Patty."

"That's good to hear, but I really should have gotten home by now, so if you're stopping by later maybe I'll see you then."

"Oh right! So sorry. Didn't mean to distract you!" She gave an overly friendly apology. "See you later!" She waved and waited for him to leave.

"You sure are friendly to Kid today." Jacqueline stated, walking up behind Kim after Kid was gone.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a friendly person. I and really could careless about Kid at this point." Kim said dryly. "No, my interests lie with someone much more important."

"Let me guess…" her partner stretched her arms out in front of her. "Your imaginary demon sword friend?"

"Imaginary!? Say that to my face! Do you really think I just make up people?"

Jacqueline smirked. "I did say it to your face. But you've told me about this before… This girl who you know who once went here and was friends with all of us. But somehow no one remembers her but you? Come on, how can you expect anyone to believe that."

"But you just heard Kid! There is a girl who is a demon swordsman at his house with the same name! The fact that she exists should prove I'm not lying. What are the chances I make someone up and then there just so happens to be someone that perfectly matches their description shows up? And with Kid of all people! There's no way I'm making this up." Kim took out her phone and held it up to her partner "And that text! I would Imagine it's her way of telling me where I can find her! She must need to see me."

"You sound like one of those delusional people that thinks that every little thing has to do with them when you talk like that. I'm sure Liz just felt like sending that. You know Liz when she finds out something cool She's gotta tell everyone!." Jacqueline's comments were only only returned by an unsatisfied pout from her meister. "Aww Kim…" She reached over and grabbed one of her hands. "You know I'm just kidding. If this is important to you then you know I'll stick with you on this.." She intertwined the pair's fingers together.. "No matter how crazy what you say may sound."

"Thanks Jackie. I'm glad I can count on you." She glanced to the side. "I wonder if Crona has someone by her side like I have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I guess. It doesn't matter anymore cuz I now know where she is!"

"Haha If you say so… so what makes you the only one to remember this person?" Jacqueline asked as the two began walking. "Cause you're a witch maybe?"

"Not quite… It's a long story." She glanced down. "And don't bring that up in the middle of the school like that! What if someone heard?"

"Gahh, Sorry about that..." she apologized. "So if you don't mind me asking what makes this person so important to you…"

"Thats a hard to explain without giving out too much information… I suppose you could say we have a history together for starters. But right now… we're working together towards something. I we wish for similar things, and we're going to make it happen no matter what! We both have something important to us on the line."

"I take it you're not going to tell me what?"

"No… not yet… O-only because it would cause more problems if other people knew!"

"It's fine, you're my partner, my meister, and my best friend. If you say I don't need to know yet then I'll trust you. I'm still with you no matter what." She smiled.

* * *

Kid was pleasantly surprised once he reached home, Everyone casually sat around the house quietly. He was somewhat expecting the 4 to not get along well and cause trouble while he was gone so long, but they each were doing their own thing. Although Crona's 'own thing' was just sitting and staring off, as she probably wasn't very comfortable there to do anything else.

"Kid you're finally home! You should make food!" Patty said.

"You and your sister are more than capable of making something yourselves while I'm gone."

"Yeah but… we don't feel like it!" Patty giggled.

"Whatever then… by the way." he turned to Liz. "What was with that text you sent to everyone? I don't think it was a good Idea to tell everyone..."

"Someone has gotta keep the group informed!" Liz defended.

Kid just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, hey just go up stairs for a bit. I'll get you guys food in a little bit." The two did just as he asked without a complaint. Kid looked over at Crona in the living room, she was facing away from him. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

The pinkette continued to face away from him, pretending she did not hear him walking towards her, then she hear him set something down on the end table next to her. She looked over, It appeared to be two large books and a set of clothes folded up nicely. A school uniform to be exact. Without needing an explanation on this she looked up at her and said in a definite tone. "No."

"And why not?" He asked, raising his voice abit. "I think you forgot who makes the decisions between the two of us."

"I don't care. I told you this the first time we met and it's not going to change!" She said, raising her voice to match his volume.

"Well I decided you will be going to the school the next week… and I make the decisions." He thought back to the conversation him and Anya had when she suggested that. Her idea was good and he was going to stick with it. "Father has no objections to what I do with you as long as long as I don't put anyone in harm."

"Why do you have to do this though? Why can't you just stay away from me… I don't want anything to do with you or the academy!"

"What? You would rather go back to some witch? How are you even associated with one like that? You also haven't given me a real reason why you want to avoid the academy so much. 'To protect someone' doesn't tell me anything. And you just expect me to trust someone like you without any information? Not going to happen, there's too much at risk with that."

"But I…." She quieted her voice. "I can't tell you… or else… I-I just can't! If you would just believe me… I'd-"

"Believe you…? I don't even know you, and you've been too suspicious to trust. If you were willing to telling what you're all about, then I'd be willing to but trust in you. It's an equal exchange and therefore in perfect balance."

"Not everything has to do with maintaining balance…" she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Crona sighed. _'I really need help right now or else it will be just like-'_ Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell's' ring.

It was answered by a set of footsteps coming down from the stairs. "I got it!" Liz called out, "It's probably Jacqueline and Kim, we're all going out."

Crona's eyes widened. "Did she just say…"

"Yes I know, she told me at the school." Kid responded to Liz. "Wait, then why did you tell me to make food if you were leaving?"

The sisters just laughed without responding to him. Liz was the first to make it to the door. "Hey guys!" She greeted as she opened the door. "Ready to go?"

"Tsubaki is running a few minutes behind… Can we come in for a second?" Kim asked, her eyes were already looking around inside.

"Sure thing!" Liz held the door open for them.

Kid began to walk in the direction of the entrance. As casually as she could, Crona followed behind him. "Hello Jacqueline, Kim." He politely greeted.

Crona peeked out from behind Kid too see if it was really true. And it was. There stood in the entryway was the short pinkette in her green and white sailor style uniform. _'Kim! And Jacqueline too!'_ her face lit up but then forced herself a pokerface. _'That's right… I can't say anything to her right here though… but just the fact that she's here now… It must mean my message reached her. She must have saw the reason behind Liz's text!'_

Kim caught site of the other pinkette in the room hiding behind Kid. "Who's that behind you Kid?" Kim made herself to ask.

Kid turned around, not realizing Crona had followed him. "Oh you mean Crona? Don't you two remember that text Liz felt the need to tell everyone?" Kid said shooting a look at his partner.

"I am just doing my job as the friend who keeps everyone included!" Liz defended.

"Oh so Crona, is it? Your collar on your dress is crooked! let me fix it for you!" Kim said, making her way over to the other girl.

"What? It was?" Kid gapped. "How did I not see this! You have told me. I would have fixed it!"

"It's okay, I got it." Kim fidgeted with the girls collar.

_'Kim's not one to fix small things like this. And wouldn't Kid have noticed first'_ Crona wondered. Her thoughts were answered by a weird feeling in the back of her neck. In the middle of her fidgeting, Kim place a small piece of paper folded in fourths down the back of crona's collar. She could feel the paper scratching the back of her neck. _'So that's what she was planning...'_

"There. All fixed." She gave a satisfactory grin.

"Kim's starting to act like Kid!" Patty teased.

"I really hope his OCD didn't really rub off on you.." Liz sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if it started spreading to my other friends. Its bad enough dealing with Kid."

"I only wish it would rub off on her at home." Jacqueline said. "I'm the one who usually ends up cleaning around the apartment."

"Hey guys, give me a break it was just this one thing I noticed!" Kim said. "Maybe we should head out though. What do you say?"

"Yeah sure! Lets go!" Liz said. The four made their way back to the door. "We'll be back tonight Kid!" Liz called out one last time and then they were gone.

Crona placed a hand on the back of her neck. '_I wonder what she has to tell me. I have to wait until I'm alone to read it though.'_ The pinkette glanced back up only to find a certain grim reaper invading her space. He seemed to be staring intently at the collar of her dress.

"G-gah…" she quickly took a few steps back. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking Kim's work. There seems to be nothing wrong with it though. I'm glad."

"R-right… Well I'm going to run up to Liz and Patty's room really quick. Be right back…" The swordsman hurried up the stairs and headed into the sister's room as fast as she could. After shutting the door behind her she reached for the small not in the back of her collar.

**I don't know why you're at Kid's but you can explain later. We'll figure something out. Let's try to find a way to keep in contact without drawing attention.**

**P.S. Jacqueline keeps calling me delusional! You should totally tell her I'm not when you get a chance!**

Crona couldn't help but smile. _'What perfect timing. Just when I thought things were going to go wrong again she comes in. I guess I'm really not alone in this.'_ Crona threw the note in their waste basket and headed back down stairs.

"Where did you go?" Kid immediately asked.

"Just in Liz and Patty's room for a second. I have to sleep in there after all."

Kid continued to stare at the girl. _'I just realized, I have to spend the rest of tonight with just Crona. This could be kind of awkward… I should think of something to do.'_ "So…" He cleared his throat. "Have you seen much of Death City so far? I know you used to hang around a certain spot at night. But it's a pretty big city…"

"I know the city pretty well…" She replied trying to sound uninterested. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking maybe we could go out ourselves tonight for something to do. What do you say?" Kid offered.

"Well I..." She paused for a moment as if she realized something then frowned. "No."

"What why not?!" Kid tilted his head. "It looks like you were about to agree…" he murmured. "You know Crona… Sometimes I feel like you dislike me in particular for some reason."

"Well to be honest….I think it would be best for both of us if you stayed away from me. I've tried to tell you to stay away but you never listen! So I guess you could say I don't like you very much."

"..." Kid blinked. '_What I am I supposed to do… and why do I even care? Its obvious she doesn't want me to. But even so… I can't help but want to try all the time.'_ "So are you going to go outside in that dress of yours? Why don't you try on your uniform and wear that."

"Wait what? Weren't you listening? I said I'm not going…"

"Well I guess you could just wear that if you don't feel like changing…"

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm am not leaving this house. Not to hang out. Not for school. I'll leave when you're ready to take me back to Medusa's." The pinkette crossed her arms stubbornly. _'Why can't he just leave me alone… I don't really like acting like this…'_

"Come on. We're going." Kid grabbed her by the wrist. "I think you'll enjoy it much more than staying in the house all night pouting." He smirked.

"I'm not coming..!" She protested, but he was already pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're gonna pout like that when we're in public." Kid asked. The two were headed down the street by his house that led to town.

"Well I told you not to bring me." She huffed.

"Yeah well I seem to like doing the opposite of what you tell me for some reason." he teased.

"Yeah I noticed…" Crona respond, not finding anything about the situation amusing.

The two continued on their walk in silence for a while. The streets got busier the closer they got to downtown. Kid would occasionally glance over at his companion, who insisted on looking away from him.

"You know…" Kid began. "Although you've been acting cold and bitter, I don't think you're really like that in reality."

"What do you know about me." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Absolutely nothing. Remember? You don't tell me anything." he smirked.

_'He is such a smartass sometimes..'_ Crona sighed internally. "Well what kind of person am I then?" She asked going back to his previous statemate.

The striped haired boy placed his hand on his chin for a moment. "Let's see…" he hummed. "Awkward!"

"A-a-awkward?!" She raised her eyebrows. "Why would you say that…" She frowned, mostly because she was upset in the accuracy of his guess. When not putting up a cold front around others, she didn't really know much about socializing. _'But how could Kid see through that… he is supposed to have just met me...'_

"Yes, you seem really awkward… I noticed when Ragnarok was bullying you the other day it seemed to stress you out and make you nervous. So It made me think in reality you're actually not very tough. You occasionally stutter too when you're not acting upset. And to be honest it's just awkward holding conversations with you."

"Y-you're wrong though. S-so stop making all these assumptions about me!"

"If you say so…" Kid said half smiling.

"It's cold." Crona looked up at the grey sky and wrapped her arms around her thin torso. "I'd rather have stayed home."

"But we're just getting down town now. I'm sure you won't be upset once you start having fun."

"I'm not gonna start "having fun" I've been around Death City many times before though… Anyways where in specific are we going?"

"Well I don't think either of us have eaten yet today. So I was thinking we get something."

"YOU can. I'm not eating. Especially not if it's something you get me." She turned her head in away from him.

...

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" Kid said holding up a fork of food to her mouth. Once again, Crona had found herself losing to Kid. Kid had brought her to a small restaurant on the corner of one of the main roads. It was a saturday evening so the place was fairly busy. "I know you haven't eaten yet today."

"I'm not hungry." She sighed.

"I would hate for that food I just paid for to go to waste."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten it to begin with… I told you I'm not eating."

"So I was supposed to just get food for myself while you just sat there? That certainly wouldn't look good on my part. Don't you think?"

"Fine… if I eat can we go home right after?"

"No promises. But you should should still eat." Kid smiled.

'_I'm not getting anywhere with him…'_ Crona thought to herself, finally giving in she took a bite of her meal. It was very good she had to admit, but showed no signs to Kid of enjoying it. Kid was still satisfied enough so the two finished their food without any exchange of words.

"Now to home…?" Crona asked as the two left the restaurant.

"Already? Let's keep walking for a bit.."

"Well I don't really want to…" Crona said, but already knowing from the pattern they had going between them all night that she would end up stuck with him anyways.

"Come on it's this way…" he said leading her in his direction. Giving in once again, she let him lead her to wherever. The two took another silent walk for a while. Eventually it grew darker and they ended up walking around a certain park on the edge of town.

"Kid…" She began after a few more minutes of walking.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why are you doing this? Why is all this necessary?" She said softly. "I don't understand why you have to do all this."

"You know…." He slowed down his pace enough so he was walking beside her. "I asked myself that same thing."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Listen, I know I'm annoying you by doing all this. I've been asking you all sorts of questions, taken you away from that witch, asking you to attend the academy and now I'm asking you spend time with me. I'm well aware all this annoys you and believe me, that's not my intention. I just find myself very interested in you. And in all honesty separating from you and letting you go back to Medusa's without knowing what's going on… It doesn't feel right at all."

"There's...there's no reason for you to have any interested in me Kid. I'm just another Demon Sword." Crona muttered.

"I know… But I can't help it. But you just so happen to catch my interest. I'm sure it's no other reason than that."

Crona tilted her head down. "I really hope that's the only reason…"

"Although…" Kid stopped in his tracks for a moment "I guess you could say I have another theory of why I'm so interested."

"..." she looked over to him. "And that would be….?" She asked cautiously.

Kid took a moment before responding. "I guess the best way I can explain it is by phrasing it in a question for you."

"Okay… But depending on question I might not answer."

"I know that, but I still want to ask."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Crona…" He began. "Have we… met before?"

"Huh?" Crona turned to him, somewhat shocked by his question.

"Have. We. Ever. Met. Before?" He spelt out. "Answer me honestly..."

The pinkette paused, looking at him intently for a few seconds. "No." She finally said.

"...No?" He frowned.

"W-why would you ask that though? Y-you should know if you've met someone or not."

"I know… And in all honesty I don't ever remember meeting anyone like you. But it's just…" Kid paused '_I probably shouldn't let her know I'm on to her about her knowing things… If she really does have some way of know everyone and these things then she'll probably be more careful of what she says. that could change how she acts at school and I won't be able to get a good result of what she knows if she has her guard up… I probably shouldn't have said anything.'_ "It's just I don't know… I'm just thinking of excuses of why I'm so interested I suppose. It was a weird question I suppose… heheh"

"R-right…"

"It's getting late…." Kid looked around. "Lets go home." He finally said. The pair made their way home without anymore talking.

* * *

'_Kid is really getting on my case a lot. This makes things difficult...'_ Crona thought to herself. She layed on her back staring up at the white ceiling. It was about midnight and she was back home at her spot in Liz and Patty's room. The two sisters were already asleep but The pinkette's mind was too restless.

_" I just find myself very interested in you. And in all honesty separating from you and letting you go back to Medusa's without knowing what's going on… It doesn't feel right at all."_

"Gahhh why does he have to say things like that! Why, why, why!" The pinkette whined, rolling over and hiding her flushed face inside her pillow. _'I need to stay as far away from him and everyone as possible or… or...'_ She frowned. _'But Kid won't let that happen! He doesn't listen to me either!'_

Crona thought of that note Kim had given her earlier. _'Oh yeah I forgot...'_ she gave a small smile. _'I somehow was lucky enough to reach Kim.'_ She rolled back onto her back to look up at the ceiling. _'My only friend. And the only person I can count on.'_

The pinkette stretched out her arms yawned. She pulled up the light blue blanket to her face and snuggled in. _'I don't have to give up yet. All hope isn't quite yet.'_ She thought to herself one last time before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Yupp soooo 3rd MC ended up being Kim. I figured no one would guess her cuz she's easily forgotten about. and unless you read the manga or soul eater NOT she's not even an important character anime-wise. Soooo I figured as long as I didn't mention her until now no one could guess her.(I freakin love Kim. She's my favorite witch and she's so cute!I always wanted her and Crona to be besties for some reason I mean pink haired witches? hell yeah.) Also if you thought KimxJaqueline was going to be a pairing in this then you would be 112% right because that ship is so cute. Th only real pairings with here with either Jacqueline or Ox but I prefer the Jacqueline ship. **

**But how is Kim involved in this whole thing? Well More updates will explain that :p. Kim does however know everything that Crona does. And she's the ONLY other character who does, just so there's no confusion. Sooo hints at Crona's point of view will kinda be told through conversations between her and Kim. Kim will not be as important in the story as Kid or Crona however, she does play an important role and she's more important than any of the other characters. Sooo thanks once again for reading! Please review! Because I really love reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS im on the last month of the semester for school so updates mightttt be a bit slower from here on but I will still be writing ^^**


	6. Let me fix your necktie!

**Alright, so I'm a piece of shit who isn't living up to my regular update and long chapters promise. . And I apologize. Things have not been well at all.**

**I was at an anime convention all weekend so absolutely no writing all weekend, which weekends tend to be my only free time. But hey I was at a con… so I was busy for 3 days. Then school. The semester ends in 3 weeks and i'm trying to bring my CAD grade up a few points. and that class is really hard. I also kinda just had a break up recently and that's been putting me in a 'i don't want to do anything but cry' mood. So again I'm sorry that i took so long and only came out with this short chapter after all this time. The semester ends in 3 weeks though so that should take a load of my back .**

**BUT HEY DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREMIERE OF SOUL EATER NOT? I'm still excited. It was awesome. So I had to make sure the NOT girls appeared at least once in this chapter in order to celebrate. Anyways thanks for bearing with my author's note. Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day was uneventful and before they knew it, it was already Monday again. The sisters and Kid were downstairs leaving Crona alone upstairs to get dressed. The pinkette stares at herself in the full body mirror._ 'This school uniform doesn't seem to look good on me….'_ The DWMA had a large variety of uniforms to pick from with different tops and bottoms to mix and match, and then of course they gave the option to wear your own outfit. _'With at the choices he had, you'd think there would be a better one out there for me.'_ Her top was a simple button-down white shirt underneath a black jacket with the school's skull symbol sewn onto the left side of the chest. On bottom she wore a black skirt that went just above her knees. She was glad she did not have to wear a mini skirt as short as the ones most of the girls wear. The rest was just white knee socks, a simple pair of black school shoes and a red bow neck-ribbon which she was currently attempting to tie around her collar.

"What the hell is this?" Ragnarok asked as he appeared from her back.

"It's a school uniform Ragnarok." She rolled her eyes and responded in an annoyed tone.

"Well it looks stupid! And so do you!"

"I don't need you to tell me that… And it's not like I have a choice in going to school."

"Cronaaaa? You coming?" She heard Patty's voice call from downstairs.

"Hah! Have fun at school loser." Ragnarok sneered. "And I want half your lunch, no wait, two thirds."

"You can have it all."

"Hah, even better. I'm going then." Her weapon said disappearing again.

The pinkette attempted to finish tying her neck tie, grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs. "I'm ready." She said in a monotone voice. It was 6:26 and the group was already ready and waiting by the door for her.

"Alright lets go!" Patty cheered as she reached for the door handle.

"Hold on!" Kid said suddenly. He turned to Crona. "You're going to school like that?"

"G-gah! What's that supposed to mean?" crona slightly panicked.

The grim reaper put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Just look at your neck tie! That's the worst bow I've ever seen in all my life."

Crona looked down at her red bow. It was true she didn't know how to tie at all. It looked more like a tangled knot with one loop sticking out to the side. "Fine I won't wear it then! It's not like I was the one who picked out a uniform with a necktie on it anyways so it's not my fault."

"What do you mean you won't where it!?" Kid gasped. Liz rolled her eyes and Patty started laughing, both know he was about to go on a tangent. "I carefully selected the perfect combination for your uniform and if take something away then the whole thing is ruined and you might as well go to school naked! The rest of your outfit is black and white specifically to bring out the red. Red was the perfect color too! A serious color that didn't contrast your pink hair too much. Don't you see? It's perfect so don't you dare change a thing about it!"

"O-okay, okay. I get it…" Crona waved both her hands frantically.

"Kid you're going to scare the poor girl…" Liz frowned.

The reaper finally approached the girl "Here, I'll fix it fix it for you…" Kid decided.

The demon swordsman grew a bit nervous at how he was invading her personal space. "A-alright…" She nodded slightly, letting him start the tying processed. His golden eyes stayed focused on the task in front of him. He slowly tied the red ribbon, making sure the bow was perfect.

"Oh wow. Kid sure is getting close to Crona." Liz teased. "How many girls can you keep up with?" Kid was too focused to even hear Liz's statement but Crona couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_'Wait, why would Liz say that? Just how many girls is he getting close with?!… n-not that I should care! W-What am I even thinking?'_

"Absolutely perfect!" Kid exclaimed, interrupting Crona's thoughts. The pinkette looked down at her perfectly tied ribbon that Kid was so proud of. "Now that everything is in order we can leave."

* * *

The group of four made their way inside the school. Crona looked around nervously, thankfully she didn't catch anyone's attention. By the classroom of class crescent moon stood a group of students that seemed to be waiting for Kid Liz and Patty.

_'Maka, Soul, Kim, Ox, Blackstar, Tsubaki.'_ Crona listed off in her head.

"Hihihi you guys! Patty happily greeted as they joined the group's circle. Crona, however, stood a few feet from them off to the side.

"Hey guys!" Blackstar greeted back. Each other member of the group gave their own brief greeting to them after.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Maka said. She tilted her upper body to the right to look behind them. "And who's this? I saw they followed you in here." Maka said, more to Crona as an attempt to make the obviously shy girl more comfortable. Maka gave the pinkette a friendly grin.

"This is CRONA! My new bestest friend ever!" said Patty.

"Hey wait a sec…" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and looked over to her Meister. "Doesn't that look like…?"

"What? Do you know them Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked.

"Well yeah. You Don't? The mission was only a few days ago, how can you forget people so easily?" Tsubaki sighed.

"I can't help it! All you human look the same in the eyes of a god! So who is it? The dude who took out order at Deathbucks the other day?"

"You're hopeless…"

"Do you two know them?" Maka asked the pair.

"Yes they do." Kid answered for them. "We went on a mission together last thursday, remember? This is the demon sword we met that day. This is Crona and her weapon is Ragnarok, you can't see him because he's inside her. they are staying with us for the time being, I'm sure you all saw Liz's text."

"The Demonsword?!" Maka exclaimed. "You guys brought a demon sword to school!? What is wrong with you?"

"This could be a dangerous situation. The only reason a thing like that should be at the academy is to get executed." Soul added to Maka's statement.

"I agree with Maka and Soul…" Tsubaki said as politely as she could.

Crona looked around the halls pretending she was not hearing all the things they said about her.

"But guys…." Patty trailed off. "I though I said Crona was our bestest friend ever…"

"Listen Patty…" Soul placed one of his hands on his girlfriend's head and stroked her hair a bit. "I don't care if the thing looks like a normal human or not It's a kishin egg which means it's evil. Bringing someone like that to school… well its just as bad putting a witch in an academy uniform and expecting them to attend like a normal student."

"Excuse you…" Kim snarled under her breath, but made sure no one heard her.

"Shibusen is enemies with witches and Kishin eggs. It would make sense for one to attend the school that works to fight against them" Ox continued off Soul's point. "So why Kid?"

"Well…" Kid glanced away to avoid eye contact from everyone. "I have complete trust in this situation and I'm the one taking complete responsibility. You all should know I wouldn't do something I thought but anyone in danger…"

"You should listen to Kid." Liz said. "As much as I hate sharing my room and listening to Ragnarok, I never once thought that Kid's idea was a bad one."

"Yeah! We trust Kid and Crona!" Patty cheered.

The rest of the group besides Kim, who was not affected by his situation at all, did not seem swayed by either of the three's explanations. Although still wary, they decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"Is uh… Is she in Class crescent moon?" Tsubaki forced herself to say something to break the awkward silence.

"No of course not. And not in one of the N.O.T. classes either. More of an independent study with just Sid as we can't really place her class wise." Kid explained.

"You sure are serious about this Kid.I bet you're up to something." Soul smirked.

"He probably just wants to spend time with his beloved swordsman. You should see how those two act together at home." Liz tease.

"What are you talking about?" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… what are you talking about…" Maka gave a half frown.

"Today we got to see Kid fix Crona's neck tie. You should've seen it!"

Kid rolled his eyes again. "Really Liz, who cares about that? I looked horrible. Of course I had to fix it."

Crona felt the urge to roll her eyes as well but kept up her nonchalant act. She glanced over at the group, none of them seemed phased by Liz's teasing except one: Maka. She noticed how upset Maka looked up this, almost as if she took it personally. The pinkette blinked. '_Does Maka… like Kid?'_ Her stomached flipped at the unpleasant thought. _'N-no that can't be...'_ She told herself. She zoned back into the conversation the group was having. They seemed to be having casual before school conversations now.

"I'm so sleepy…" Kim stretched. "Ya know… I even went to bed early. I was in bed at 10:30. I counted sheep til I fell asleep. I got to 242."

"That's a really weird thing to say…" Ox said. "But it was adorable!"

Kim immediately responded to Ox's statement with with a hard elbow jab to his side. "Hi-ya!" The pink haired witch shouted. "Don't you ever call me that again."

"Ow ow ow ow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Ox fell to the floor holding his side. Patty and Blackstar cracked up at the site.

Crona tilted her head. '_That was a really weird statement to come from Kim… unless...'_ The pinkette thought for a moment. _'10:30… and 242?... Oh i get it!'_ Crona gave a victorious smile.

Make glanced up at the clock, her eyes widened once she saw the time. "Crap! Class starts in 2 minutes guys! We gotta get going!" The twin tailed meister grabbed her partner by the arm and rushed into the room.

"Hey guys wait up!" Blackstar called out following after them. The rest of the group followed after them headed inside as well.

Kid followed shortly behind the rest. At the threshold of the door way he turned around right before entering. "Crona.. head down to Sid's office okay? Spend the morning there til lunch. He'll give you work to do." Without waiting for a response the reaper headed straight into class crescent moon.

"Aren't you gonna tell her where Sid's office is?" Liz asked her meister once her sat down. "I mean she doesn't even know who Sid is."

"I suppose I should have…" Kid looked up at the ceiling. 'But something tells me that she'll find her way just fine...'

* * *

_'Ugh… I am so bored...'_ Crona laid her head face down in a mess of papers. '_None of this is new to me. I could honestly do this in my sleep… Although they don't know that...'_ The pinkette peeked her head up to look at the clock it was nine o' clock already. 2 hours have past so far. Lunch was at 12. She wasn't even half way to the "halfway" point of the day.

"Hey kid why do you got your head down already?" Sid asked from across the room. He had his own pile of papers was working on but he still kept close watch on Crona.

Crona kept her head down "It's just really hard." she lied. "I'm resting."

"I won't complain about your resting as long as you get your work done by the end of the day. I was never the type of man to nag my students"  
Crona was confident she would finish all her assigned work by the end of the day. She had already put a big dent in the work so far without much effort. She slowly passed more time switching between her work and short naps, all while keeping an eye on the clock.

"10:26…" Crona said to herself._ 'that hour and a half felt like forever… But now its time..'_ "U-uhm, Mr. Sid…"

"What is it?"

"Can I uh… take a break… outside the classroom I mean. I've been sitting a while…"

The zombie looked at her for a moment before deciding. "I suppose it's alright. Be back in about 20 minutes. No later than 10:50. Do you understand?"

"Yes ." Crona bowed before exiting the office. Class was still in session so not many people were around the hall area. She made her way down the empty halls until she came to the classroom she was looking for. Room 242. One of the many unused classrooms on the second floor. _'I'm gonna look dumb if It ends up being empty...'_ She said to herself as she entered.

"Oh good you came!" Crona hear a loud whisper call from the other side of the room. The tanuki witch sat on one of the empty desks by the window waitng for Crona. "I would have felt dumb if I was the only one of us who showed up." She smiled.

"J-just what I was thinking" Crona gave a shy smile back. "It was a kind of obvious hint. You wouldn't normally say something like that. Fell asleep at 10:30 and counted 242 sheep?"

"Yeah I know. I figured you'd get it. Now come here. We have much to discuss." Kim patted the top of the desk next to her.

"Sid said I had to be back by 10:50… when do you have to be back by?" Crona asked as she propped herself up on the top of the desk next to Kim.

"Hahah that's funny. You don't need a deadline if you're skipping."

"You shouldn't skip class…"

"It's another dissection with Stein. Like 10 other students are on their morning long 'Bathroom breaks' and 'Drinking fountain trips'. Nobody wants to be in class for that. But anyways we better get to the point if you gotta be back in 20 minutes."

"R-right." Crona nodded.

"So what the hell is going on? Why are you staying with Kid!? You're supposed to stay as far away from the academy as possible!" Kim crossed her arms.

"G-gahh- don't get mad at me! It's not my fault! Yell at Kid! He wont leave me alone! All of this is because of him. I've been trying to get him to leave me alone!"

Kim frowned. "What is that reaper thinking. This is why I've never liked him…"

"Well that's not all… he actually said something about how he's got an interest in me and he doesn't know why. And then…. and then he asked… if him and I ever met…" Crona trailed off.

"Wait what don't tell me… he can remember.. No that would be impossible." The tanuki witch bit her lip.

"No I don't think he can…but him thinking all that is still weird, don't you think?"

"Not really." Kim stated. She turned to Crona and smiled. "Just because memories aren't there doesn't mean the feelings associated with them aren't. You can change peoples minds but you can't really change how people feel. Ya know?"

"But no one else but Kid is acting like this…"

"I don't know… Liz and Patty seemed to warm up to you really fast. Although It's probably best if no one else does…" Kim frowned once remembered their situation. "But that's not important. We gotta get you back to Medusa's and fast… What does she think of this whole thing?"

"She…" Crona leaned her head to the side sadly. "She actually already rescued me from here once and said she won't again. It's up to me to work things out myself because she doesn't like waste her time on me."

"Ahh so there's still hope for us after all!" Kim smiled.

"There is…?"

"Well yeah! Just because she won't come for you doesn't mean she won't let you go back to her!"

"But I…. I don't know how…"

Kim gave Crona a playful poke on the nose. "Silly. Aren't you forgetting why I'm here? Didn't you try to get in contact with me for a reason? I'm here to help you."

"Kim…" Crona blinked. "You'll help me find a way to reach Medusa?"

"You say that as if you're surprised. Don't I always bail you out of trouble?"

"Well… I… suppose you do…" Crona looked away shyly and blushed.

"I'll definitely find to get to to Medusa's. Even if it's just temporary. This week for sure, the sooner the better. In the mean time try to distance yourself from everyone else as much as you can. It's 10:40 already… But I think we've covered just about everything for now..."

"One more thing… This may seem a bit off topic but…" Crona poked her index fingers together timidly. "But...does Maka like Kid? I'm sure it sounds weird but this morning I got the feeling she did. Weird huh? Hehehe..." She said trying to laugh it off.

"...Well actually.." Kim looked at her. "She does. It was kinda out of no where too…"

"Is that so…" Crona's index finger awkwardly scratched her cheek. "N-not that I care. They would make a nice couple I think. Kid and Anya would be cute too! I wonder who Kid will pick? heheh…" Crona hopped off her desk and made her way to the door. "I uhh… I better head back. Sid gave me a lot of work! See you later!" she hurried out of the room and shut the dooe behind her.

The tanuki witch gave a half frown. "Happy for Kid and Maka, huh? Just who is she trying to fool?"

* * *

Crona spent the rest of her morning burying her distressed thoughts in school work and soon lunch break finally came. She at first was excited about the lunch break but then remembered during her bad mood this morning she promised Ragnarok all of her lunch. She waited outside Sid's office for Kid or one of the sisters to come for her. But who actually came for her was the person she wanted to see least.

"Hell Crona…" Said a monotone voice. "Kid told me to come find you." A pair of green eyes stared down the pinkette.

"Hello… Maka was it?"

"Yeah… but who told you my name?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

_'Fuck...'_ "Kid told me everyone's names." Crona lied. _'I wonder if I've slipped up any other times...'_

"I see, well lets go…" Maka took off in the direction of the cafeteria and Crona followed behind. Maka didn't seem to show much interest in Crona now that show found out who she was.

"Maka…" Crona stopped in her tracks.

Maka stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I uhh… come here for a second…"

"Okay…" She said suspiciously, reluctantly taking a few steps towards Crona. "What do you want?"

The pinkette slowly raise up her arms, aiming for the blonde meister's neck.

"H-hey! What are you-" She started to protest but looked down at her neck again. Crona's hands fidgeted with the green striped tie around Maka's neck. "What are you doing… you're messing it up.." Maka asked.

"There all done." Crona smiled and looked back up at Maka. "Now Kid will fix it for you."

"Huh… but..why?" Maka blinked a few times.

"You like Kid don't you? When he fixes it for you you'll get to be close to him. I saw how you reacted this morning when Liz said Kid fixed mine. No one else thought much of it because it was such an insignificant action and something Kid would do. Except you. You seemed a bit upset while hearing about it. Only someone who liked Kid would take offense to such little things." Crona gave Maka another friendly smile. "That's why I wanted to help you."

Maka blinked yet again. Was she hearing this girl right? Why would she want to help her with something as silly as a crush? She hardly even knew the girl. And on top of that she was a Demon swordsman. "You… you really are good at reading people I guess… But you didn't have to do anything for me."

"I know but… I don't know. You would look good with good with Kid! Maybe he'd start leaving me alone if he got a girlfriend.. heheh…" Crona scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Well thanks…I guess?" The meister really wasn't sure how to respond to this situation. "We better head to lunch." Maka turned back around and continued to the cafeteria. Crona followed.

Maka showed Crona where to get her food and waited for her at a table with Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki. However, while Maka was distracted talking with everyone Crona took off with her lunch and headed for a place to eat alone. She ended up sitting at the bottom of the staircase in one of the empty halls. Her weapon invited himself out once they were completely and helped himself to her lunch. The demonsword made quick work of her lunch and left right after without a thank you.

"Crona...?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find Kid, Liz and Patty standing behind her. Probably on their way to the lunch room themselves. Kid gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing here? I thought I asked Maka to come find you and bring you with her since we were held over after class..."

_'You always end up finding me... Huh?'_ She thought to herself with a disappointed frown. It was true and it bugged her. Somehow Death The Kid would find her, even if he wasn't even trying to, even if she was trying to avoid him. And she hated that. She had already finished giving Ragnarok her lunch so she was at least finished dealing with her reason for running off. Crona let off a nonchalant shrug. "Dunno."

"You dont know how you got here..." Kid asked, his voice making it obvious he wasn't believing that statement.

"Yeah..."

Kid just shook his head. It was pointless to continue the conversation and it didn't matter really anymore. "Well come with us then. We're heading back to everyone else."

"Okay..." Crona got up and followed behind the three.

"Kid!" Maka called out from down the hall trying to get his attention. She was rushing towards him as fast as she could. "I can't find the de-" She cut herself off after realizing who was walking behind the three. "Oh... Nevermind."

"Maka what the hell!" Kid exclaimed.

"Uhm… what?" Make looked at him confused, not understanding why he suddenly turned so upset.

"Maka how could you do this to me!" he clamped his hands around his head. "Look at your tie! Just look at it! It was fine earlier, what on earth could have happened? It looks terrible!"

"What are you talking-...oh." Maka realized.

"I swear, is it stress out Kid day today?" He shook his head. "Come here. I'm going to fix it."

"O-oh… O-kay.." Maka hesitantly made her way towards him. Although she felt slightly embarrassed she was excited about getting close to Kid while he was only worried about neatness. He didn't even seemed affected by their closeness as he fixed her tie while Maka's cheeks could help but fluster at the contact. Like earlier that morning, Kid's determined eyes stayed focused on the task not even noticing how Maka reacted._ 'Why did I have to fall for someone so oblivious…'_ Maka internally sighed.

"Sis do you see them!" Patty pointed out to Liz.

"Yes! Aren't they adorable!" Liz squealed. "Too bad Kid's too OCD to appreciate how cute this is. I bet Maka's enjoying herself though." She smirked.

Crona simply stared at the two with an unaffected look on her face. She was the one who thought of the idea, but yet she couldn't bring herself to be happy like the sister's were. But she didn't feel sad either.

"There. Perfect." Kid finally said in satisfaction. "I hope that's the last neck tie I have to fix today…"

"Thanks Kid…" Maka gently placed her hand over her collar and smiled shyly.

"Of course. Anything to maintain order." He smiled back.

His older weapon rolled her eyes. 'Maintain order… he really knows how to ruin the mood.'

"Shall we head back?" Kid asked. Maka and his weapon's nodded before following him back.

The pinkette stood still watching the group walk away._ 'Maka must really like Kid… but I think… I can deal with that…. After all, if I had to trust anyone to look after Kid for me, I would definitely trust Maka… they'd be good together...'_

"Cronaaaa! You comingggg?" Patty called out.

Crona instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of Patty's voice. "Huh… Oh sorry… I'm coming…" She replied in a monotone voice before running to catch up to them. _'But still…. I can't bring myself to be happy for them….'_

* * *

"D-d-did you see that!" Anya exclaimed to Meme and Tsugumi. "He-he...he just…" she attempted to choke out. The three were just around the corner and had just witnessed what all went down.

"Maka-senpai is really getting close with Kid…. huh…" Tsugumi bit her lip.

"That's TOO close! That's the kind of stuff you do after marriage!" she fumed.

"Fixing her tie…?" Meme tilted her head.

"I think you're over reacting a bit. You know Kid's a bit OCD with these things. I bet he'd fix your tie if you had one that was crooked." Tsugumi said in attempt to calm her meister.

"N-no I couldn't do that… he fixed her's first… an obvious sign of an intimate relationship. It's too late for me."

"Wow she's really lost it this time...huh?" Meme said to her weapon.

"Nah… She's just over reacting…" Tsugumi patted the blonde's back. "You still have a chance! Maka and Kid are just friends. We still have time to think of more plans!"

"R-really? You think I have a chance still?" Anya rubbed her eye as if there were tears in it.

"For sure! Kid will definitely go out with with Anya if we keep trying, right Meme?"

"Mhmm!" Meme nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Well then…." Anya took a moment to compose herself. "I suppose I shouldn't be losing my composure so early on. Maka's a though opponent after all."

"That's the spirit!" Tsugumi cheered.

Tsugumi's cheer was followed by the sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch. "Lunch is over already?" Meme frowned. "We haven't even eaten yet!"  
"Yes we did… we finished like ten minute's ago…" Tsugumi explained.

"Really I don't remember…"Meme trailed off.

Anya and Tsugumi and looked at each other and laughed. "We better head back." Anya suggested.

"Right!" Meme agreed, taking off in the opposite direction as the two.

"Meme, class is this way!" Tsugumi gave a friendly smile to her forgetful meister.

"Ahhh, thanks Tsugumi! Anya!" she smiled back and hurried to catch up with her two friends.

* * *

**So there you have it. Again, I had to add the not girls in at least once because the soul eater not premeir was AwEsOmE and i'm excited to watch the rest as it airs this spring. Anya, Tsugumi and and Meme and my babies .**

**As are Kim, Kid, and Crona! And more serious stuff involving them are to come! All so... I think it should be confirmed that Crona HAS attended the DWMA prior to this story and knows everyone. Just in case there was confusion. Thanks for reading and please review!. Sorry things haven't been perfect with the story lately but thanks for dealing with me XD**


End file.
